Reckless
by HannaTheLivinCorpse
Summary: Waking up from the darkness to find yourself cornered by the Akatsuki isn't as bad as it may seem, especially if you have been through worse in you life. The only thing you remember of your life before this encounter is the feeling of fear and horror. On top of not remembering who you are there is this dark voice inside your head that it dying to get out, waiting to consume you.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**This is my first Fanfic so don't be too harsh on me. I am a poet that has been published two times and working on a third, but I wanted o try to work on an actual story and go threw with the whole thing before I get sidetracked and star writing another. I'm going to try my hardest to regally publish chapters of this story. I have several ideas of this story and we shall see where it takes me. :3 **

**And also pointing out any spelling errors are appreciated. **

* * *

Ch 1

Dark. It was very dark. Everything around me was black. I was disconnected from everything. My mind, my body, as if I didn't even have a soul. There was just darkness all around. I embraced this feeling, I didn't know how long or how short of a time period I've been like this. All I knew is that it seemed as if this was timeless. I was just floating in all that was black.

I was startled out of my oblivion by a sudden noise, like a twig snapping. 'A twig?' Then I heard muffled voices that I couldn't comprehend. I concentrated on the clamors furrowing my seemingly non existing eyebrows. It was then that I felt, I actually felt something. Pain, excruciating pain, throughout my whole body. I can't even start to describe it except, it hurts like bloody hell.

'If I can feel then I must have some kind of nerve endings and with nerve endings comes a body right?' Right. I focused on the intrusion at hand, the voices got louder, now knowing I wasn't any sort of threat in this unconscious yet coherent state. They were just mumbles still, quite as if they were contemplating something.

Besides the voices ringing in my ears, I started to awaken my other newborn senses. The air was damp and cool, my frame cold and wet from what it seems like early morning dew, I was sitting upright against something hard and immobile I can only describe as a tree. I was on the ground, in a forest of some sort and it was drizzling.

I finally decided that it was time to make myself known, since I just had discovered that I had a body, I tried to open my heavy eye lids, big mistake I twitched as the piercing sun hit my screaming pupils. I inwardly groaned. Even though my body rejected the idea of me opening my eyes, I slowly forced them open to take in my surroundings. Blurry at first I scoped out the area, I was correct about the whole forest and tree thing, with the unsuspecting voices now came faces.

There were only two of them, and they seem like they were arguing in hushed tones a few yards in front of me. I was glad that there was a tree directly behind me because I might have fallen backwards if it wasn't there, from a loud screeching voice that raped my ears "The girl, sempi! The girl-chan is awake! Tobi is a good boy!" It was the worst thing you could do to a person who thought they were a floating mass of nothingness not a minute ago.

I flinched at the voice coming from behind the tree on my left. I mentally noted that moving even an inch is a bad thing. I hissed at the bouncing mass, I would have turned to glare at the annoyance but my body forbids me. Instead like listening to my thoughts it appeared in front of me as on que. "Tobi did what sempi said! Tell him when the little girl wakes up!" it looking at me through one whole in an orange mask with a black spiral leading from the eye hole that covered the being's' face, taking my chance I glared at the vivid idiot.

This idiot was just a flash as it disappeared and was now next to the other two that were beyond the tree in front of me. I took this chance to study their movements. They were all wearing black cloaks, odd but seemingly organized as they matched, every one of them had red clouds outlined with white peppered everywhere. One restless orange masked buffoon, one pale red-head that was outwardly emotionless, and the third an apparent hot-tempered blonde with their hair tied back with bangs covering their eyes. By the looks of it the blonde was irritated at something, the orange masked one was ditsy bouncing on his feet, and the red-head I couldn't read a thing.

I started to get ahold of the pain I was feeling and eventually was able to feel my hands and feet. I risked it, moving my head to look around a bit more, mostly to escape the strange trio. It was then I saw a fourth in the tree that the others were behind, he was staring me down, cold heartedly. It was a standstill, my glaring eyes against his. Sparks flew between me and the dark-haired associate _**'This arrogant bastard thinks he can out glare me. Well he has another thing coming.'** _Our trivial clash was interrupted by the blonde "Oi! Itachi. Get over here, yeah." The older one broke the stronghold, I smirked inwardly_. __'I win.'_ He turned to the blonde and only a "hm." was audible, he looked back at me one more time before slipping out of the tree and to join the small team on the ground.

**'_Itachi eh? I'll have to remember that. Seems like I'm going to have a few more run-ins with that egotistical bastard.'_** I was shifted out of my thoughts as the group approach my character. They stopped in front of me giving me enough room to breathe having the four in a semi-circle around me. I didn't falter at the scowsl that were given. "Who are you." the red-head stated more than asked. I didn't reply. "Hey. Little one the man asked you a question, yeah." The blonde interrupted.

"Tobi thinks that girly-chan forgot how to speak." The masked one tilted his head as if he was confused. "No she didn't you fool. She is just being stubborn, even you of all people should know that, yeah." The blonde spat at the orange masked man. "Now shut up. Sasori what should we do with her, un?" He looked to the red-head as he asked the question.

"We need to inform Leader-sama at once. She as I presumed is alone and close to our base entrance. He would want to know how she got through the traps and who she is. Deidara. " The one called Sasori retorted. "Why not just kill her, yeah? She isn't worth the time. Just one more useless thing over with, un." The blonde Deidara snorted. He folded his arms over his chest and took back a step sizing me up.

Something in me snapped I don't know what it was but I lost control over my own body and my actions. I suddenly stood up facing them all, the pain that was in my body was gone. **"Go ahead. Try. I dare you. I have. Many times and I haven't succeeded yet."** I came out with an unfamiliar ice-cold voice that was nonexistent to me until now. I smirked and brought my arms up in front of me, they were small, porcelain white skin gone unmarked. "See?" The words flew out of my mouth I had no control over myself.

My arms started to blur and then they revealed horrible deep bulging red scars all over my wrists and up to my elbows, there were at least a hundred that covered them both. Profound incisions both horizontal and vertical scattered about on my thin arms. There seemed to be an endless amount, one scars buried beneath another, with another one under that. Seemingly healed gashes and stab wounds, needle marks and burns. It was endless.

It surprised me so much so that I gave out a squeak, but nobody seem to have heard. They all gawked at the sight that appeared in front of them. My arms, just as quickly as it appeared they formed back into what they once were, pale unblemished skin. I retreated my arms, it left me wondering how I did that illusion. My lips moved on their own, **"So let me know once you've figured out how to kill me. I gave up a long time ago, I've tried many poisons"** at that word I've seem to get a raised eyebrow out of Sasori. **"An extensive amount of explosives,"** one from Deidara** "slicing my own throat a few times, and even once I pointlessly tried hanging myself."** I cackled to myself so darkly even the devil himself would be jealous.

They all just stared at me. They seemed confused at my insane laughter and so was I_. 'There was this cold voice that was coming out of me that didn't sound like my own. The scars that appeared on my arms, where had they come from? How did they get there? Was the words that melted off my tongue true? Had I really tried to kill myself? Did I try countless times in various ways? If yes, then why?'_ All this thinking came rushing in at once over taking my mind. The view before me of the men of various heights and traits stared at me and my form shaking with amusement.

"Tobi don't like the new girl! Tobi scared of her!" Tobi hid behind Deidara with his arms on his shoulders cowering. Deidara still staring at me with a confused yet secretly weary look. My head snapped the one who interrupted my fit of laughter. **"You should be."** was all that was said before I got dizzy. My eyes fluttered open and close, my vision blurred, then everything was black once again.

* * *

**A/N: please review! I want to know if this is worth continuing or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I decided to upload this chapter today because I had to get it written down while it was in my head. I understand the **'dark voice'** might be confusing to some people but when it's** like this its the dark voice inside her head** or when it's like this its her own voice. _the italic is when she is thinking and __**its bold when its the other voice**_. Sowwy it confused you but I just wanted to make it clear from here on. Any other questions just PM me.

* * *

ch2

Yet again I was swimming in the dark. I was enjoying it too, actually until I heard the unfortunately familiar voices accompanied by a few not so familiar. I opened my eyes woozily. Everything went quiet. I didn't get to observe my surroundings before I was in pain. A burning sensation was on my leg. If I wasn't awake then, I was now. I bit my tongue from yelling out. It was more of a surprised kind of yelp than a painful one.

I turned to look at the perpetrator having to lift my head to see over my chest, and it was a man with blue-tinted skin who smiled at me with pointy white teeth. Before I could question why he did that my view was blocked by the red-head I saw in the forest, "Who are you? What were you doing here? Where are you from?" he said so fast if I wasn't paying attention I would have been able to make out what he said.

It was then I realized I was on some sort of table, tied down with restraints. One on each limb, cold and tightly bound. The table was made out of stone, the only way I knew is the grooves on the rocky surface. Sharp jagged edges poked and prodded at my exposed skin.

"Which one you want me to answer first?" My voice was now softer and a lot more innocent than the one that left my lips earlier. He a little sign of bewilderment flashed in his eyes, then was gone in a blink. "Let's start at, who you are." Another voice stated, I didn't recognize this one so I turned my head to face behind me to view the newcomer. It was another one of the cloaked members but this one had metal piercings covering his face and with this face came wisdom, a wisdom that you can only obtain from living a harsh livelihood for so long. As it was etched on his face and behind his eyes that he knew a lot about life in general.

"I will only ask you one more time. Who are you." The voice walked closer and stood right next to my head now gripping my hair. I was pulled out of my hazy thoughts and saw that he was like a mountain lion ready to attack. "Isn't it rude for you not to introduce yourself to your own company first?" My sharp tongue was in my control now, my voice was now soft and almost sweet. The slightly burnt orange haired man bent towards my some more to look into my eyes, another stare down.

The blue man by my feet took a few steps backwards before chuckling behind his hand. I shifted my gaze to him as of why he would back up and cover his mouth, my eyes narrowing. I found out, the man who stood over me was now strangling me, he sat atop of my form on the table. I didn't flinch, I wasn't scared, I should have been but oddly I wasn't. Only a smirk grew on my lips, I felt him adding more pressure that only gave him an even darker grin.

"hm." Was all he said as he let me go, "The name is Pein but as long as we keep you here you will only recall me as Leader-sama. Kisame take her to a holding cell, have Deidara watch over her for the time being." Pein walked off into the darkly lit room. He stopped for a second, "Oh and call on Tobi and Itachi. I need to have a word with them." Then he was gone.

There was a silence for a few more moments, then the one called Kisame stepped back up to my legs waving his hand over the restraints on my legs and they loosened and eventually unfastened. He did this to the ones on my hands, then forcefully grabbed my shoulder and sat me up pulling me off my stone bed. I didn't resist but I did snort at the shark lie man.

The man took my shoulder in his hand about to lead me out of the room when I spoke up. "Umm Kisame?" my voice was small and quiet. He stopped his actions to look at me. "Yeah?" his face looked irritated. "Where are we?" His facial expression did a 180, he now looked amused. "You'll figure out that soon enough."

He led my down the a cave like hallway, turning several times I kept account of what ways we turned if I needed I get out of here_ 'left, right, left, left, right ,left, left, right, right, and left again.'_ We stopped and I looked up wondering how far underground we were. He pulled me forward into a doorway, moans could be heard.

I disregarded the cries and pleas coming from prison cell like structures all around me. There were dozens of them, some empty some, not so empty. He led me the every end of the chamber, "Here, you will be staying in this cell. I made sure to keep you as far from the others as I could." He unlocked the cell with the wave of his hand like he did with the restraints and gently pushed me inside. I nodded to his words.

I didn't try and fight him or anything of the sort but I did ask one more question. "Kisame?" my voice was a little but louder this time due to the clouded noises from the others, "Yeah?" he locked the door and faced me. "What was that thing you burned my leg with?" I stared, trying to peek at my leg without being noticed, close to the ground waiting for a reply. "That's for me to know and you to find out little girl." He laughed and turned around leaving only his echo behind.

**_'Prick. I'm not that little_**_….am I'_ I walked back to the farthest corner of my cell against the back wall and sat down. I gazed up at the four coin sizes holes to let in light through the ceiling. I sighed silently to myself.

I took this time to actually observe my body for the first time to see why they had to call me little. I grazed my hands over my body as I observed myself. I was wearing thin dark green pants and a loose-fitting undershirt that was torn, worn out, and ever discolored from age and no shoes. I let my fingers graze my unmarked skin over my thin arms.

_'How did I do that? Was that even me? What happened? Why couldn't I control my own body? I mean it is my own body right?'_ I shook my head now tired of thinking. I pulled up my leg pants seeing if I had any other unexpected surprises, none there. I pulled up my shirt…. Bandages, I was wrapped in bandages from the top of my chest that my to my hip bones, I had no clue what had happened of why they were there. I wasn't going to unwrap them to find out either, I didn't want to know, plus down here with my luck so far it would get infected if it was a wound.

I curled up in a ball and relaxed even with the moaning and groaning going on, in an odd way it soothed me that there was noise. I shifted my weight around till I got comfortable. Yes, it might surprise you that I was very comfortable sitting on rocky ground and leaning against a rock wall. My eyes started to feel heavy, but this time I wasn't feeling sick or dizzy, no, this time I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: please review and let me know what you think so far! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: in this chapter it's a little short but you get to see a glimpse of her past. It's important to the story so read on!**

* * *

Ch 3

**_'Run_**_. Run__**. Run. **__Run.__** Run. **__Run.__** Run. **__Run.'_ Racing past various trees and bushes on the ground of the woods I was in, getting hit by stray twigs now and then. My legs were pumping as fast as they would, my breath steady yet harsh. My chest hurt from the pounding of my heart. I didn't dare look behind me, because that's all that was it was behind me.

I didn't know why I was running, I just knew I had to get of away from whatever I was running from, and fast. The vegetation turned blurry as I sped up, the pings of the twigs now going numb. I only felt the cold rush of air as I seemingly flew across the ground.

I knew if I would stop something bad would happen, something so horrifying that I didn't want to face. Panting, I switched directions trying to divert my trail. I didn't know where I was or where I was going, but I didn't quite care at the moment. I just focused on the path, and my legs making sure I didn't trip, because it would mean certain death.

I ran and ran now about out of breath, a white light ahead of me in the trees started shining. I winced at it, as it started to get brighter. It got so blindingly bright I raised my arm to protect my eyes. I didn't falter a step I just ran towards it, not caring what the source was.

I caught up to the white light, jumping into it as high as I could with the depleting strength I had. Everything went fuzzy and I felt like I was falling.

"What the hell it that, yeah!" Deidara yelled over the others as he saw his prisoner arise and shoot lights throughout the darkness of the dungeon cellblock. He set the tray down that he was holding and dashed to the attraction. He shielded his eyes as the light got brighter. He quickly unlocked the cell with the wave of his hand barging in making sure she wasn't trying to make her escape.

"Oi! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Un!" he yelled at the floating mass that was the girl they found not far outside of their base entrance. He gasped at the sight, now that his eyes adjusted what he saw. The girl was floating in the air, a white light burring from both of her eyes and a red one from her stomach.

He heard her wheeze loudly trying to breathe, then as sudden as she rose, she fell making thump on the ground. "Hey what the fuck were you doing, un?!" he yelled at the mass now thrown on the floor. He approached her with caution just in case she pulled another stunt. He stood next to her limp body and tugged at the poor excuse of clothing she had on tearing it little in the process, and only got a moan in response.

"What was that, yeah?" He whispered to himself. She started to stir, he backed up and went to the discarded tray and picked it up and went back to the cell.

I woke up feeling weak and worn out. I jumped up real quick as I heard someone coming towards me. It was then I noticed that I wasn't where I fell asleep last night, but in the middle of my confinement, and the door was unlocked. I narrowed my eyes hearing that someone stop at the entrance. I stood tall and ready for anything they would throw at me.

"That was some performance you put on there, yeah." Said the blonde ticking time bomb. "You startled me for a second there. I thought you were going to explode or disappear, un." I glared at the visitor trying to figure out what he was talking about, my head tilted the left silently questioning the ponytailed member. "You were shooting lights from your eyes, and torso, yeah."

I stepped back as he took few steps forward, my eyes now taking interest that he had a tray in his hands. "What were you doing, un?" he asked. "I have no clue what you are talking about." I said none too gently. "What do you mean? You were flying in the air, yeah!" He raised his arm that was empty as to demonstrate what happened. He walked closer and I backed up against the back wall. "You were really glowing. Your eyes shined a white bright light and your stomach was bright red, un."

_'White light?'_ I put my left hand to my chin resting my pointer finger on my chin_. 'White light! From my dream! No. It couldn't be that, could it?' _My eyes widening had the blonde flinching "eHH! Watch where you're pointing those things, yeah." He set the tray down in the middle of the confined space and started walking backwards "There is some food and water for ya. I was assigned watch after ya for the time being until Leader-sama had time to question you, yeah."

He stood outside the cell and watched as I approached the offering. It was a glass of water and a piece of old stale looking bread. I wasn't hungry but I was dying of thirst. I slowly crouched down and took a swig of the water, it was cool down my burning throat. "Thank you." I said barley over a whisper. I drank the rest of the water and moved to my favorite back corner of the room and sat down. "I'm not hungry so you can take that back, if you will." My voice was sweet and gentle, now knowing he wasn't there to harm me.

"You should thank Leader-sama for that. He says that we need to keep you alive for the time being, until you tell us what we want to know. Other than that you would have been dead by now, un." He picked up the tray and waved the cell door shut and walked off his steps echoing throughout the chamber. I got a sudden urge and jumped up and rushed to the door and shouted "What's your name if you please!" it got quiet as the others stopped their pointless rants. I heard a chuckle. His footsteps stopped "Why do you want to know, yeah?"

"Umm… well because if you are taking care of me I was thinking that I could have something to call you besides caretaker-san." my voice shook at the sentence, not believing that would make such a request. I knew what his name was already but I wanted to hear him to say it. "hehe. It shouldn't harm nothing for you knowing my name," his voice was closer almost right in front of my face now, I strode back from the door. "It's Deidara, kid." And with that he left.

"Deidara." I said to myself. I turned around and sat in the back left corner of the cell and looked up to stare at the ceiling. I banged my head on the back stone wall, ignoring the headache that it made. My face blank, just as my thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: I told you it was short. :p You get to see part of her conflicting personality that even confuses herself. To find out more of what goes on in her head you must stay connected, until next chapter! As always please review and tell meh what you think! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I've been writing all day coming up with different ideas for this story and how it could change and twist. I hope you guys like it. :3 Ohh there is some...minor...swearing in this chapter and its one of the reasons its rates M. So if it offends you in any way I apologies ahead of time enjoy!**

* * *

Ch. 4

It has been a few days since I last had an encounter with Deidara according to the little light that was provided through the ceiling. All that I did was think, and pace around in the back of the small room. What did I think about you ask, the white light that Deidara claims that came from my eyes, and the red glow from my torso. I spent most of my time walking from one side to the next side, patrolling, with my left fist resting on my chin and my thumb nail in my mouth. I never chewed my nail just bit it to keep my hand occupied for some odd reason and my right hand forgotten dangling at my side.

I was leaning back in my corner and had my knees pulled to my chest. I started an unruly habit of banging my head on the back wall over and over again. It didn't hurt but it was just like a little sensation to remind me that I was alive and wake and that I wasn't in a dream. That this was actually happening. Oddly enough I came to realize that I didn't mind being locked up, it was actually a relief. It was very calming knowing that I wasn't out in the open running from… I still couldn't shake the feeling of the dream…memory?... I still haven't made terms with the images that flashed in my mind.

I didn't sleep, actually I couldn't anymore. After passing out several times for who knows how long since I remember so it didn't really bother me. The voices of my other chamber mates are silent for the night. I ceased my reckless head banging and looked through the little peek holes and saw the illuminating moonlight. The moon…. I inhaled the moist cool air that smelled of dried blood and mildew. It wasn't unbearable, but slightly unpleasant.

I inhaled dramatically knowing no one would hear it. It was then I heard a snore, I smirked at least I know somebody else is comfortable. I shook my head flinging the smirk to unknown whereabouts. I closed my eyes the moonlight burning the back of my eyelids, I focused on listening, and I didn't know what for but it was soothing. A sudden scream made me jump. I shot up from my spot and rushed to the front of my imprisonment. Grabbing the bars sent chills down my spine listening to the blood-curdling scream.

It was a boy's voice no doubt, a young boy. I searched around the chamber to find the origin but got no avail. I was too far away from the others way in the back. Then I heard the others who were trapped down here complain "Shut up! Stupid runt. Do you want them to come back to finish us all of!" one male shouted. I stepped back from the door my hands still on the bars. The screaming stopped but a choking noise filled the air. My eyebrows arched, worried I stayed there till all the other voices calmed down.

I waited and waited till I was sure they were all asleep. Opting that the boy was still awake I whispered "Are you alright?" I waited for a response, it was about a minute before I let go of the bars in front of me. Then I heard a very weak "yes." It was more a croak. In relief I sighed. "That's good to hear." You could hear the smile in my voice. I was glad the lad was alright after something like that. I silently wished that if I screamed is such a way somebody would ask the same, no matter the circumstances.

I moved back to my corner and stood looking up again, I shifted to sit down but then I heard a faint "T-Th-thank y-you." If I wasn't paying attention I'm sure I would have missed it. I smiled and sank. "No problem." Was my reply.

"Well isn't that sweet." A voice growled. Immediately I got pissed. I heard a loud bang of entrance doors to this chamber banging on the walls. An echo rang out and I heard people scattering about as if to get away from the intruder. I scoffed in response, folded my arms, and crossed my ankles with my feet in front of me. The footsteps didn't echo but were softer than Deidara's but were longer. My back leaning against the wall. "The puny girl met the poor excuse of a boy." The voice chuckled. I growled loud enough it bounced off the walls around me, "Whoa there don't get your panties in a bundle." He stifled a laugh. It was then I remembered that voice, 'Kisame.'

A tingling sensation consumed my head. My eye **_twitched_**, without me telling my body, it shot up again for the second time that night and I flew to the front of the cell. I was no longer in control. I sent out a warning growl that even scared myself. Kisame stopped his own steps.

"Hey! The bitch actually has some fucking balls!" a different voice entered the room. It was loud and obnoxious. I ground my teeth together as the second persons heavy footsteps made its way to my cell. It was a pale man with his white hair sleeked back, he had a three blade scythe in his right hand as to show it off. My eyes drifted to the metal forehead protector around his neck. I had my head down with my eyes, my hair falling slightly in front of my face, hooked on the tall albino. "Looks like this little fucker is ready to fucking kill somebody. Hahahaha!" he mocked and ended it with a prideful smirk. **_Twitch_**_._

With lightning fast reflexes I reached out and grabbed him by his forehead protector around his neck, and slammed is head into the bars, leaving a trail of blood dripping off his noggin**. "Who's the little fucker now, you piece of shit."** I spat. My tongue was like ice, spitting out fire on a pile of dried leaves. The man recoiled and stepped back from the impact holding his head in his hands, his scythe left on the floor with a clink.

"You're going to fucking regret the day you were fucking born you stupid bitch!" he growled. I raised my head to reveal an all but innocent smile and released the sick cold laugh that make me shiver on the inside. **"I highly doubt that."** I took a step back reviewing my work, I placed my hands behind my back clasping them together in a mocking way.

The large man gathered what sense he had and charged into the cell door to grab me, but he was too slow. I dodged his efforts to reach me. I swayed of the balls of my feet, urging him on. "Fucking slut! Once I'm fucking done with you, you will fucking beg to come back to this mother fucking cell. I will sacrifice your bony ass to Jashin-sama. What a tasty treat for him, you will fucking be." His eyes raging and his facial expressing he was extremely infuriated.

But I kept my little act up of swinging back and forth from left foot to right. I knew if he really wanted to he could easily wave his hand and beat me brutally to no end and 'sacrifice me' to whichever way he pleases, but that didn't faze me. He just growled and adding more slurs and curse words I've never knew existed, which made my twisted grin grow.

He yelled at the top of his lungs cursing me and telling me how he was going to kill me, **_'but if he only knew.'_** I stayed silent enjoying the reaction I got from the easily angered man. Kisame walked up to the ranting buffoon and grabbed his shoulder "Hidan! That's enough. We've got what we came for now let's go." He shook Kisame's hand off "But this stupid fucking bitch fucking…." He pointed to his head as he ran out of breath. I could see Kisame hold in a muffled laugh but still his face returned to normal "Hidan lets go leader-sama would be….upset if you disturbed his prisoner before we got the necessary information from her."

**"You better listen to you blue friend there, piece of shit. You wanna be Satanist. You disgust me, spitting out all those empty threats knowing well that you won't act on them. And you call yourself a Jashinist. How pitiful."** My eyes challenged the large man to a battle. His eyes widened ready to pop out of his head. "I'm a what?!" his scream shook the room and his voice cracked. It got quiet, time seem to stand still, my eyes locking on his. "We will, fucking, see who the fuck is bluffing. Bitch, when I am fucking done with you, you will wish that you've never crossed paths with me. I make no empty fucking threats dammit. My name is Hidan and I will sacrifice you, or so help me Jashin-sama…." His voice was quite deep, and quiet barley over a whisper.

He gripped his hands into fist then turned to pick up his forgotten scythe. Kisame watched Hidan's actions with a nearly nervous face. Our eyes locked once more before he pushed Kisame making him snap out of his thoughts. **"We will see about that."** I stated loudly and coldly enough the whole chamber could have heard. Hidan stopped and turned back to glare at me. "Yes we fucking shall." Then they left shutting the doors behind them.

I stared at the spot I last saw the Jashinist. I burned a hole where he stood. I heard murmurs of the others around, but I ignored them. They were insignificant, they were just like the odd group, heartless cold creatures that didn't have any morals.

I finally opted to move out of my stance and crouch in my corner, I had a head ache. **_'Does that fucking brute ever shut up?'_** That wasn't my voice that thought that, it sounded different as it echoed in my head. I shook my head as my vision got blurry. I a shooting pain was at the back of my head. I gasped silently.

I gripped my pant legs_, '….I griped my pant legs….'_ I gasped louder this time realizing I gained control over my body again. I curled up into a ball locking my fingers, pulling my knees close_. 'What have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

**A/N: tell meh what ya'll think! Review! And I apologize if anyone got offended, and if you did its your fault for reading so don't complain to me because there is going to be more cursing in this story and I advise you to stop reading here is you cant handle it. Otay? good now that we got that clear. :) until next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: in this chapter you get to see a glimpse of what bounces around her mind. :) just read on you will see. It's a tad longer than the others so just bare with meh.**

* * *

Ch. 5

The next morning I hugged myself, trying to warm up. I loved the cold chilling air, but after a while you lose the feeling in your fingers and toes. I inhaled deeply and exhaled, my breath visible in a cloud of smoke. Rubbing my arms and my legs trying to gain some sort of body warmth. I was shivering and the moister in the air wasn't helping.

I shook my head, the thin strands of my matted hair brushing my shoulders making me shutter. A shaky breath was the only noise that was heard in the now silent chamber. Ever since the two brutes left, everything was quiet. I hated this silence. I made as much noise as I could to comfort myself. The silent cell screamed as I trembled at the non-existing noise.

I stared to whimper, a small whine came from my mouth. I didn't care if anyone could hear me. I just couldn't stand it any longer. I'd rather have the vulgar screams of agony then the silent whispers of death ring in my ears. My feet tapped on the icy surface, I kept shifting my position to rile up some sound. I was completely on edge, ever so restless. With every movement I let out another small whine only loud enough for my own ears to hear.

My body started to ache at the cold air, making my joints creak. I decided moving too much was somewhat painful, having nothing to do but sit here or walk around. I chose option two, my clothes made minimum clatter as I got up. I made sure to step as heavy as I could to have the mind numbing noise sing to my ears. I hate everything about the quiet. It bothered me to no end.

_'I have to keep thoughts in my head to keep me from listening to the nothingness. The __**silence **__is what kills me the most. I won't be able to keep this up for much longer. The cold air mixing with the moist air and my joints freezing up. I have to keep moving no matter what. I need to make noise I need to keep thinking. I have to. I have to. I have to. I have to….'_ I inhaled a long exaggerated breath. My thoughts bouncing back all around my head. I couldn't comprehend some of them as the intertwined with each other at an exceedingly fast pace.

My body started to match my thoughts, twitching and turning randomly from one side to the next. Pacing in random directions, at a fast skip like walk. My hands shook and trembled and my eyes glazed over. Having a minor break down, my legs started to wobble and I started murmuring complete nonsense to myself without realizing it.

A loud bang made me freeze. My thoughts and movements stopped at the sudden intrusion. I heard footsteps approaching. I smiled to myself. I backed up to the wall and squat down and let my hands curl around my knees.

It was Deidara. "Get up. Leader- sama wishes to see you, yeah." He waved his hand opening the cell then walked to me. "hm." I grunted to him. I wasn't going anywhere. He offered a hand to help me up but only got a glare in return. "What, un?" the blonde mad now had an annoyed face. "Come on, don't make me drag you girl."

"Youfnjnjnb…." I mumbled. "What was that, un?" he raised an eyebrow. "I said, where were you? You left, but never came back." I don't know why these words left my mouth but I felt oddly angered by the blue-eyed boy then stood in front of me. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand laughing, he actually laughed at me.

Making an unpleased growl at him I buried my head into my knees. "Go away," I said childishly "I want to stay here." He stopped his giggling fit and looked at me. "That wasn't an option, un." Suddenly I was lifted by my arm up into the air onto my feet, "See that wasn't so hard was it." He smiled I glared at the sight in front of me. "I'm sorry, yeah?" I shifted my weight and attempted to pull my arms away from his grasp.

"You happy now? Let's go we can't leave Leader-sama waiting." It was then I felt something wet touch the skin on my arm, which the blonde had in his hand, I shrieked. "What is that?" I said surprised, I'd forgotten all anger I held towards this man. Deidara slightly frowned and held up his other hand. It had a mouth on it, its tongue stuck out and wiggled at me.

My eyes grew wide and I inhaled only to yell out "Whoa! That's sick!" Deidara flinched at my words "I know." He growled. "….its freaking awesome!" I smiled and with strength I never knew I had I ripped my arm out of his grasp and grabbed his other hand and observed it intently watching the mouth. Deidara was shocked and let me stretch his arm closer to my face to inspect his hand. My eyes beaming as I watched the small cavern interact with itself.

I massaged the hand to see what it would do and its tongue reached out and licked my thumb liking my movements and I snickered. Then Deidara pulled his hand away and smirked "Come on, yeah." I could tell the man was stunned by my new demeanor. "Only if you let me hold your hand. They are so fascinating." He chuckled. "Alright fine, as long as you just get a move on it. Leader-sama wishes to see you now, un." The last of his words were bitter and slightly daring me to refuse.

Deidara led me back to the room I was once before I sentenced to the dungeon like chamber. I took note on the turns again to make sure I remembered the way through, only reversed. here_ 'Right, left, right, right, left ,right, right, left, left, annnnd right once again.' _I was practically skipping awhile having Deidara's hand in mine. I played with it squeezing his hand and it licked my palm in response. Before I knew it we were there.

He knocked on the door and released my hand much to my disappointment. "Enter." A familiar voice echoed from behind the door. Deidara opened the door letting me walk in first and bowed to the Leader-sama. **_'I refuse to bow to anyone.' _**I heard a voice say and I looked around and behind me but I saw no one else in the room besides us three. I shook it off as we approached the orange haired man standing on a raised platform.

"Deidara you may leave." His voice was emotionless and had an almost aristocrat tone in it. The blonde bowed one more time and said "Yes Leader-sama." and left without another word. I watched him leave then was drawn away from him by Pein clearing his throat. "Now that I got your attention I apologize for my actions the other day, I was restless and took it out on you no doubt." I just nodded accepting his words.

"And I also apologize that I haven't got to see you sooner….I've had….other previous engagements to tend to." I nodded once again, his voice was strong and honestly intimidated my small demeanor slightly. I gulped as his eyes bore a holes in my skull. "Now I'm going to ask you one more time and this time I am expecting an answer. Who are you?" his attitude changed dramatically and so did the atmosphere of the room.

I tried to speak but no words would come out "…." My mouth just opened and closed. He watch me struggle with my words but didn't falter his hatful glare. "….I…" I finally choked out. His eyebrow raised in waiting for me to go on. "….I….I don't know." The last part was softer than a whisper.

He growled. "Honest I don't remember. I can't even remember my own name, if I knew I would surely tell you! I'm not that type of person to lie," my voice gained its courage getting to a normal tone now but only to shrink once more "….well I don't think." His face went blank once more his hands folded together in front of him. "Don't play with my patients' girl."

He started to pace and roared "I've been nothing but the utmost polite for someone in your situation. You get through the traps without triggering a single one, you dare to snooze right outside our base, you sleep in a cell which most girls your age would cry in but yet you fall asleep there, I'm told that you shoot unexplainable lights out of your eyes and your chest without having any once of chakra that anyone here can sense, yet you deny it all happened," he took in a deep breath and softened his tone as he spoke more. "You also refuse to tell me your name, and at utmost importance your voice changed from the last time we have met. It's like you have more than one side to you that I yet don't understand…." His voice trailed off and he put his hand on his chin and stopped his pacing.

He stood still stroking his chin for several seconds before turning to me. Pein put his hands behind his back and started to walk towards me. "You are a strange creature, a peculiar human, a civilian, yet you stand here as if you aren't intimidated by the god that stands before you." He was right, I couldn't deny any of his words, and I even struggled with them myself. Like a switch was flipped in my head, my whole personality slowly changed. I grew more confident during his speech standing taller, prouder making myself look bigger to show I wasn't at least a smidge bit intimidated by him.

The only thing that I could do was stay still not backing down from my new stance, not showing any sign of weakness. Pein stood before me baring his eyes in mine, his demanding eyes into my determined ones. He broke the stare first looking over my shoulder "Deidara." He bombed by my ear.

The door opened with a creek, "Yes Leader-sama." "Take her to one of the available rooms. Winter is on its way and I can't have her dying from frostbite before I can fully question her." "Yes Leader-sama." I felt fingers grab the hem of my tattered shit and tugged on it to lead me away. Pein's and my eyes locked once again, and I wasn't going to back down.

The headache was back. I involuntarily growled. I saw a spark in the orange hair man's eyes that I couldn't read. I was pulled once again by Deidara's fingers tugging at my shirt more roughly this time. I started to walk backwards what my eyes lock on Pein's. I wasn't backing down.

**_'I won't back down. You don't scare me you filth. How dare you challenge the likes of me!?' _**The dark voice went on a rant inside my head and I didn't snap out of it till the door closed in my face. I inhaled sharply being brought back to the real world. I turned around to meet Deidara with a slight smile.

He led me away from Pein's lair. He stopped and turned to look at me. His face was frozen, confused, "What the hell was that, un?" My face copied his as I spoke "What do you mean Deidara-san?" He face changed into shock. "What do I mean!? You had a…..never mind, yeah." He lost interest as he saw my face and we heard footsteps.

Emotion swept his face once he spotted Kisame walking toward us. They shared a nod, Kisame purposely glared at me while walking away. He passed and I watched him thoroughly "Better keep her on a short lease Deidara, before Hidan gets ahold of her. She'll be dead in 2 days tops." He waved his hand as his back go smaller and smaller. My mouth once again ran on its own as did my body turning to the blue man. My voice went to the cold tone which I've come way too familiar with. **"That should be entertaining."**

* * *

**A/N: it will all be explained in the end. There is a reason for the different voices and the slightly off personality of the character. So if you want to know why she is so conflicting read on! lol As always follow and review if you want meh to keep writing this story. :3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: sowwy I haven't posted I've been busy and when I did try to post FanFic wasn't working -.-' But now I'm going to post any many chapters as I can today. So look out for a few chapters today as I write them. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ch 6

Deidara showed me the hall that had all the members' rooms. There was about eight doors, four on each side alternating across from one another. "I have no clue why Leader-sama put me on babysitting duty, it's unfair." I glared at the man walking slightly in front of me. "There are two people to a room. Yours is the last one on the left, un." My face taking in all the information he was giving me. "You get a room by yourself because you're the only girl who stays up here, Leader-sama must have a plan for you for bringing you up here out of the dungeon, yeah." I nodded. He opened my door, "Ladies first, un." He smirked.

I blankly stared at him and walked into the room. It wasn't huge, but wasn't small either. There was one desk in the far right corner, a bed against the left wall, a dresser in the top right corner, and a door in the far left corner. It was nice, "We have our own bathrooms." He pointed to the door in the corner "After having to complain to Kakzu so many time he couldn't take it anymore, un." He laughed. "It was terrible sharing one bathroom with all the guys." He crinkled his nose in disgust.

I walked into the middle of the room and observed it carefully, I turned my head and then looked at the ceiling. "What do you think, un?" I kept gazing up in the air and spun slowly around in my place. "It's great. Thank you for showing me to my room Deidara-san." I said kindly. "Uh, what are you looking at, yeah?" He walked in the room to see if I saw something he didn't. "Nothing, just trying to remember something. I feel as if I've never had my own room before, or that I've hadn't had one in a very very long time. I guess you can say it's slightly peaceful." At the last part I looked a Deidara and smiled.

"Heh. Alright…. Don't leave your room," he held up his hand and started counting his fingers at me. "always keep your door locked, don't get into any of the other members ways if you come in contact of them, don't speak or look at them, ohh and never and I mean never go into anyone's rooms unless instructed by Leader-sama or myself. You got that, yeah?" I nodded in agreement, "There will be no trouble from me." He stepped towards the door mumbling "I'll believe it when I see it, un." Then suddenly turned around holding his pointer finger in the air, "ahh! I almost forgot. I will send you some clothes down so you can take a shower. You look like you need one, un."

"Thank you." I nodded at him again. He turned to leave once again. "umm….Deidara?" he stopped for the second time holding the door in his grasp. "Can I ask what exactly you're a member of?" He looked dumbfounded. He froze and just stood there for a minute before composing himself "I won't tell you what we are, you have to find that you yourself, un." He gave me a slight glare as if the see if I was being serious. "But I will tell you one thing, we are called the Akatsuki." And with that he closed the door leaving me alone.

I sighed and walked to look around. I opened all the draws to the desk and dresser, leaving them all open. I inspected the bed, a flimsy mattress with a grayish green blanket, a small white fluffed pillow and a white sheet folded on top of it. I took a tour around the room one more time before eyeing up at the ceiling once again. I stepped in the middle of the room and settled down, sitting on my legs.

I just sat there staring, I blocked out everything around me, and I only focused on what was above my head. I zoned out, dead to the outside world. I didn't think, I didn't move, I just gazed at the ceiling, as if I was waiting for something to ooze out of it and take me away from here. I knew that wasn't going to happen, but it was as if that what I was expecting.

"Tobi's a good boy, sempi!" my door swung open and slammed shut, pulling me out of my daze. I jumped out of my spot, my body seemed freeze in midair, and I looked at the intruder it was the orange masked man. My head tilted to the left to silently ask the masked man what he was doing. "Tobi needs to hide! Tobi is being chased. Tobi was caught playing with Deidara-sempi's clay. He doesn't like Tobi playing with his clay. Please you must be quiet, save Tobi from angry sempi." He looked pleadingly at me, well his eye suggested it through the small hole in his mask.

He lunged at me as I opened my mouth, covering it with his gloved hand, "Shhh! He's coming!" he drugged me into the bathroom I still had yet to even go into myself. I struggled but his brute strength gave no avail to my small form. I decided that it would be best not to struggle. I could hear loud stomps stopping at the door. "Tobi! I'm going to get you, un!" it was Deidara and he sounded pissed. He bashed the door, not giving the poor door any relief. "Tobi! I swear if you're in there I won't hesitate to blow the door up. I'm warning you, yeah!"

"Scary girl has to help Tobi! Please! Tobi will…. Tobi will…" his motions were frantic and swift. I saw him panic while trying to think, so I opted to stop him from blowing a few brain cells. "Be quiet. I'll help you….Tobi. Just stay still and listen to me." I moved to around in the petite bathroom towards the shower, Tobi eyeing my movement. I turned the shower on all the way to the hot water to steam up the small room. I gently pushed him to position himself beside the sink and tugged on the taller man's cloak to get him to sit down. He complied looking confused at my plan. I sighed as I heard banging on the outside door to my newly given room. I shifted his cloak and legs till I was satisfied with his position hiding between sink and toilet.

I heard the door open, "I'm coming in whether you like it or not, un!" I heard a hot-tempered blonde stomp his way to the bathroom door. I slipped on the large white bath robe that was hanging off the back of the door, putting in my short thought out plan to work. The robe looked ridiculously big on me, the sleeves swallowed my arms and the shoulders slid off my frame. I grumbled at the absurd fabric.

I heard loud banging on the door in front of me. "Hey girl, have you seen Tobi! I know I saw him come in here, yeah!" He beat the door a few more times to make his point, Tobi whimpered and cowered beside the sink. I glared at the noise making fool which only got a flinch from the adolescent man. "Give me a second please, I'm in the shower Deidara-san." I could hear him mumble behind the wooden barrier that protected the orange fool from the enraged blonde on the other side.

I fixed the robe to cover my clothes up and splashed some of the hot water on my hair, slightly burning my hand, but didn't flinch. I went back to the door and opened it just enough to fit my head through, steam poured out in waves making him shut his eyes. I opened my mouth to speak only to be interrupted by Deidara once he recovered "Where is he. I know I saw him walk in here, He tried peaking in the steam covered room, but I only pulled the door closed in protest. "Excuse me, but I do mind you peeking in here while the only thing I have on is an extremely oversized robe Deidara-san, or otherwise I would have complied, you understand right?" I revealed my arm which was completely concealed by the soft fabric of the robe, my voice had a slight sharpness about it warning him to not push me any further.

He only nodded in agreement understanding and grunted "Fine, that's reasonable. I could have sworn the idiot ran into your room, yeah." His hand gripped his chin. I watched his movements "Well if he was in here with me I guaranteed that you would have heard him crying bloody murder for interrupting my shower." I laughed, he even smirked "I guess you're right, un." He looked slightly suspiciously at me one last time before turning around to head out. "Sorry for intruding, yeah!" he called behind him waving his hand, the tongue waved out and wiggled a goodbye. I snickered "Its fine."

Once he closed the door I turned around to look at Tobi with a face of victory. He sighed happily and then was back to his usual self, he shot up and bounced around. "Scary girl-chan did it! She saved Tobi! Tobi doesn't think girl-chan isn't so scary anymore!" He jumped around a few times with his hand in the air before smothering me in a bone crushing hug. There was a distinct 'CACK!' that was heard. Tobi let me got slowly and stepped back rubbing his head.

I smiled at the childish man in front of me. "You can thank me later." I said while slipping the robe off of my shoulders. "Tobi is a good boy!" the masked man bounced around in a circle, I raised my eyebrow and was about to say something before the man grabbed my hand, making me drop the robe on the floor. I didn't get time to protest before he shifted and opened the bathroom door and run out with me in tow.

"Tobi is going to give nice girl-chan a surprise! Since she is so nice to Tobi, Tobi is going to be nice to girl-chan!" pulling me along he went to the door, I tried pulling away but yet again Tobi strength overpowered mine. "Tobi I can't leave. Deidara told me not to leave the room!" I shouted over the bubbly masked man, he didn't falter and retorted with "He won't miss you it will only take a minute! Tobi promises!"

And with that we left the room. We shot down the hallway so fast I couldn't keep up with which ways we turned. It was like we were gliding across the floor with ease. I even had to look down once to see if we were even touching the ground. "Tobi where are taking me!" I whined in protest. "Girl-chan will love what Tobi has to show her. Everybody else is mean to Tobi, but not girl-chan. Girl-chan helped Tobi, so nice girl-chan is going to get a surprise." He ranted on in a loud voice that seemed to bounce off the walls just as he did. He just kept going on about how nice I was and honestly I felt slightly annoyed, because I only helped him once and he already was literally bouncing off the walls.

I started to tune out his voice as we shot threw the dark tunnels. I silently wished that I would be able to find my way back to the room before Deidara got back. I was pulled out of my head once we abruptly stopped making me run into Tobi's back with a thump. He gasped loudly, and I groaned, then was slammed against the wall behind Tobi. "Wha?" I started but Tobi shhhd me. "Be quiet. Somebodies coming." He warned. I did what I was told.

I wouldn't have noticed the person if it wasn't for his shadow dancing off the walls in front of us approaching smoothly. His eyes glowing yellow, his skin half white and half black, and his hair the color of the grass. But that wasn't the most strangely bizarre thing about him, it was the huge plant like trap that was protruding his membered issued cloak. He walked slowly passed us but then stopped and turned around. I felt Tobi tense. "Tobi, **you're very quiet,** not it's a bad thing, **and still…. What are you **hiding behind your back?" The tall man turned around now looming over Tobi. He squinted his eyes on the last part of his sentence.

I was glad Tobi wore his cloak as it shielded me from his view, by the way Tobi tensed I could tell this man was bad news. "Nothing Zetsu-sempi. Tobi just…um…." Tobi stared to sink lower and the two toned man got closer, leaving the masked man at loss for words. The wall behind me painfully dug into my back, making me bite my lip in pain. The bigger man's nose twitched "Tobi. Is that **blood that I smell?"**

Tobi smashed me against the wall even more making it hard for me to breathe "No its not Zetsu, Tobi was coming from outside, maybe Tobi picked it up from out there?" he raised his hands in suggestion and laughed "Tobi don't smell anything, you are losing it Zetsu." The plant man scoffed but nodded and not questioning it any further he stood up and sank into the floor, but not before saying "Ohh it is blood that I smell, it may be faint, old even, **but it's still there.**" He growled.

* * *

**A/N: Tell meh if you like where the story is going. I can only know if you tell meh. Ill be posting another chapter today as soon as I write it! As always review plz! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is the last one I'm going to post today. Sadly people keep bothering meh when I'm trying to write so it took forever to write it. It's annoying so sowwy if it isn't as compelling or interesting as the other chapters. Hope you all can understand :)**

* * *

Ch7

After the little run in with the two toned plant man Tobi didn't waste any time in running away from the area we faced the man. We went faster than before the walls around us turned into one big blur and it felt as if we were going straight the whole way. If it wasn't for Tobi pulling my wrist protectively I would have been lost in the tunnels.

"Almost there girl-chan just you wait Tobi is going to get you there in one piece!" He squawked. It wasn't long before we abruptly stopped again but this time Tobi caught me by turning around and me slamming into his chest. "This is Tobi's special hiding spot. Nobody knows about it but Tobi, so don't tell anyone not even Deidara-sempi! You got it." The foolish man tried to pull off a serious look and stood firm with is arms now crossed and he looked down on me. "Girl-chan must promise."

"I promise Tobi I will never tell." I raised my left hand and put it on my heart. "I promise on my life that I won't tell a soul or shall I perish before your hands in a blazing fire and ash." He just stared me down and I twitch inwardly, a familiar feeling as if he was debating on if I was worthy of his 'special hiding spot'. He sighed and said "I believe you girl-chan." Now close your eyes. I need to open the secret door. I looked around to see what door what door he was talking about but I didn't see anything but rocky walls and a dirt floor.

"No silly girl-chan! It's a seeecret door." He elaborated the most annoying high pitch voice I've ever heard "Don't look! Now cover your eyes and turn around." He smiled with his one eye and took his pointer finger and wave it in a circle to motion for me to turn around. I sighed to myself, _'please don't let this haunt me.'_ I did what I was told covering my eyes and turned around away from Tobi. I felt him moving closer making sure I wasn't peeking and circled around me. I heard him mumbling something and felt the ground vibrate slightly that if I was any further from the source I probably wouldn't have felt it.

"Don't look. Tobi will lead you inside of Tobi's secret room." I tensed on feeling him put his hand on the small of my back and gently pushing me towards my "surprise." I relaxed and let the masked man lead me to wherever he was taking me. I could tell He was excited because the giggles that came from behind me. **_"This man is odd. His childish demeanor is quite baffling do to his other counter partners in this Akatsuki organization. I advise you to be cautious around this man. Don't trust him too deeply. You fool."_** I stopped and froze, that voice, I shuttered, there it was again. _'Why should I watch out for Tobi he seemed harmless enough, heck he was showing me his 'secret hiding spot' and I've only known him for like fifteen minutes.'_

"Is everything oki dokey girly-chan? Why did you stop?" his innocent voice sounded slightly worried and confused. His thumb started to rub my back comforting me. "Y- yeah. Everything is alright just thought I heard something, that's all Tobi don't worry." I said from behind my hands. We walked down what seemed like an endless hallway, down some stairs and it started to get colder. I shivered, "Almost there girl-chan!" he shrieked. He started to snicker again. Then he gently grabbed my shoulder to get me to stop.

I was about to peel my hands from my eyes only to have Tobi use his gloved hands to cover them back up. "Ah, ah ahhh. I didn't say open your eyes yet." His voice getting louder as he spoke. I smiled, I don't know why but I guess it had to do with the voice that tried to warn me about this man, or was because I couldn't wait what Tobi was going to show me. I held my hands up to my eyes and he let my hands go and I heard his clothes stirring. Tobi turned around and started to move things, clattering glass and shuffling noises were made_. 'He must be looking for something.'_

It was like that for a few more seconds until a clear shriek of joy and an "ah ha!" was heard. "I found it girly-chan! I got your special surprise!" I heard footsteps coming closer until he was standing right in front of me. "You can look now, look at what Tobi has to show you!" I removed my hands slowly, and opened my eyes even slower earning a displease whimper from the masked man.

I saw wasn't what Id expected, I had expected something remedial or something silly, but not this. The man was bouncing with joy, in his hands was a case. A case that was made of glass and had the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in it. It contained a strange yet astonishing flower, a onyx colored flower with the tips of the petals outlined with orange, the inner part of the petals was speckled with a bright blue that contrast the orange. What was even greater was the pistil of the plant, strong and tall it was, a fiery red that would put Sasori's hair to shame. My eyes widened and glued on the stunning plant that was before me.

"Does girl-chan like Tobi's special surprise?" He leaned forward, matching his words. "…." I stood there with my mouth open, I raised my hands to touch it, but then withdrew them as if it would dissolve into a dream if I touched it. "It's from Zetsu-sempi, it was the only one that Zetsu had, so Tobi don't think Zetsu-sempi misses it much since he hasn't asked about it. Don't tell him Tobi took it, or he will be mad at Tobi. This is a very special flower, it has its own chakra levels. Tobi heard Zetsu talking about it once but Tobi don't know how it works. Tobi only got it because Tobi thought it was really pretty." I nodded only agreeing that it was a marvelous flower. "It's pretty just like you girl-chan!"

That brought me out of my mind and automatically made me aim a glare at Tobi. He flinched at my harsh stare holding his free hand up in defense. **"First off I'm not 'pretty', you dunce, and second my names not scary girl-chan, girly-chan or girl-chan."** I spat at him. I was once again in the backseat of my own mind. This time I didn't panic but tried to embrace it, to figure it out. That only made Tobi shiver and look worried towards me "But girly-chan, what will Tobi call you then? What it your name?" He placed the flower on the floor and backed up a few steps.

I growled**, "If I knew then I wouldn't tell you of all people, and stop calling me girly-chan. call me anything but that, unless you want me to beat you even more senseless than you already are." **My fists closed and my nails were biting into my hands. I was grinding my teeth in anger. Tobi's voice was soft and a little shaky "You're becoming scary again but….but please don't get mad at Tobi. If not girl-chan, then what should I call you, Tobi has to call you something?" he cocked his head to the side and put his finger up to his masked mouth, or at least where I assumed it would be. He was quiet in thought for a few minutes pondering about the subject at hand, while my eyes ran back to the flower.

My attention was drawn back to the flower, "Its own chakra signature, huh?" as said out loud as Tobi's words echoed in my head. I approached the glass case where the plant resided. I was just a single flower laying on the bottom of the container. **_'The plant's looks were magnificent, defiantly eye-catching. But to have its own chakra?'_** as I touched the case, the flower started to glow, and with the glowing it started to rise up and sort of float in the case. I stared at it was in hovered at my closeness of it. I picked up the case and held it in my hands to get a better look.

"WHAAAA! Wow gir…I mean Akahana -chan! How did you do that, it's never done that when Tobi touched the case before. It didn't even do that even when Tobi got the flower!" his figure bounced in the background as I still focused on the glowing flower before me. The glow around the flower was white, in the middle near the plant's pistil it glow red. _'Just like Deidara said happened to me.' _ I ignored Tobi's new pet name for me and was enchanted by the speckled petals before me.

"Hey Akahana-chan? Hello?" Tobi broke my gaze by waving his hand in my face, I hadn't known I had the case so close to my face. I could almost feel my breath bouncing back off of the glass. "Tobi." That's all I could spit out, my regular voice breaching past my lips. "Akahana-chan can have the flower, it seems to like you. Tobi thinks Akahana-chan should keep the pretty flower. Yep Tobi wants you to have it." I looked up at Tobi to find him happily bouncing again from one foot to another.

"T-thank you Tobi. It's very beautiful." My voice changed back to the soft tone of my own. I moved the case down away from my face. "Tobi is a good boy!" he screeched. I flinched at the sudden high itch that came from the bubbly masked man. "Tobi." I said as nice as I could. "Yeah Akahana-chan?" I exhaled loudly. "Can you please try and not scream so loud, I don't like loud noises." I smiled at him and his eye returned my look. "Sure...I'm mean sure Tobi will be extra careful not to yell around Akahana-chan." He voice began loud but turned into a quite whisper, well as quite the man could be.

**_'Akahana? It isn't an unpleasant name, it's better than girly-chan. That will subside for now.'_**

The name echoed in my head. "Akahana?...chan?" I spoke with the voice in my head. "Do you like it? It means red-flower! Because you're pretty like a flower and sometimes you're scary mean like red!" I didn't argue with the older man's rezoning. Mostly I didn't have anything to say to that so I just left it. I just nodded while he spoke.

I stared at my gift from Tobi once more, then all of a sudden Tobi jumped. I raised my eyebrow while Tobi stood frigged in his place, not moving for several seconds. Then his lips started to move but no sound came out of his mouth that I could hear. His visible eye blinked and he looked up to me and said "It's time to go. Leader-sama wished to see you…. and Tobi too."

* * *

**A/N: dun dun duuun! wasn't what you expected, right? For right now Tobi is just Tobi, but in the later chapters he might change character. What happens, happens, where ever this story takes meh I guess. Review and tell meh what you think about this chapter? **

**TO BE CONTINUED! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Warning there is foul language in this chapter because of Hidan and somewhat of the main character. blah blah blah blah don't like don't read. :P**

* * *

Ch. 8

I left my gift where it would be safe, in Tobi's secret room. Not a second after that Tobi hugged me to his chest and wrapped his arms behind me. I felt his hands rapidly move and 'poof!' we were surrounded in smoke and I coughed at the sudden invasion in my lungs. It was then the smoke started to clear, and I noticed that we weren't in Tobi's secret room anymore, but in the room I was when I first was brought here. Tobi let me go and shifted me next to him. But this time there was more than just three people that occupied the room.

There was I and Tobi to my left just past him was Kisame and Itachi, on my right was Deidara, he raised his hand into a wave, and Sasori followed by Hidan, who stiffened at the sight of me, then Kakzu. At the front of the room was a blue hair woman standing next to Pein, they were speaking but I couldn't hear what they were speaking about. Then I saw the floor morph and shift and Tobi hung onto my arm. Up from the floor was the split man with the green hair and plant like casing around him.

"I knew I smelt a **new** **blood.**" he smirked at me sending chills down my spine. He had a particular way of speaking now I finally could see him clearly. He spoke with different voices, kind of like me, but it looked like they talked together as one instead of splitting into two completely beings like I seem to do. I made a mental note to talk to him about it one day.

Pein cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention. "I presume that you have now figured out why I have brought you here. We have a new….guest here in our base. She will be staying with us." That has Hidan snorting and mumbling. Pein stopped his speech to stare at the albino brute. "Is there a problem Hidan?" he spat obviously ticked off that he was interrupted.

"Fuck yah I do Leader-sama! That bitch insulted me and Jashin-sama!" Hidan growled. I tried my best not to laugh, for some reason I found it comical that I got under the meat heads skin. **_'It's like a spoiled child tattle telling to his parent about another kid.' _**The dark voice echoed in my head, which only brought a smirk to my face. I started to shake slightly. "Hidan I'm sure that she didn't mean it. Now I would not be interrupted again, is that clear?" Pein spat.

"What! Why are you getting mad at me she is the one who…." Hidan pointed to me and looked and saw me smirking trying to hold in my giggles. "What the fuck you are laughing at bitch." I saw pure hatred in his eyes. Everyone's head spun to glare at me trying to hold everything in, I straightened my face before anyone else got to see the tears in my eyes. I sighed with a now bored look on my face, Tobi squeezed my arm to reassure me. "Like I was saying Hidan, You will get your chance to resolve this feud you assist on having with her. I have yet seen if she has any useful abilities and as what Deidara tells me, there is defiantly something there. I reassure you that you and she are to spar right after the meeting. Do I have any objections?"

Tobi and Deidara raised their hands to speak. "Hell no. Leader-sama" Hidan spoke now happily that he and I would combat. Tobi started to speak "Leader-sama but she doesn't have any chakra! Plus Akahana-chan is so tiny Hidan would kill her." My eye** twitched**. "I have to agree with Tobi on that one, yeah" Deidara spoke up. The others nodded in agreement**. Twitch**. "I have already that we need to figure out if she,….Akahana is and will be useful to us since she will be staying here. Hidan had even offered to do it, so it has already been written. On the other hand I have missions for the rest of you. All of you leave and get ready. Hidan….Akahana, stay I need to lay down some rules before you spar. Dismissed."

In unison the group said "yes Leader-sama." Some bowed, but they all left me, Hidan and Pein alone. "Now for your spar. Hidan, no harming the girl. No killing her. No rituals shall be held with her blood. And no doing something that can't be healed by Kakzu. Now that doesn't mean you can shred her apart till she is barely alive. Is that clear?" Hidan was about to refuse the rules but then saw the look I Pein's face and quietly whispered "Fine." Pein nodded. My head started to hurt and my vision slightly blurred and I felt as if someone pulled me back in my mind, for them to take over.

**"What about me, what are my limitations..."** I trailed off, my voice low and cold almost growling at the excitement of the spar that was going to play out. Pein almost chuckled, but he settled with a smirk. He stood in silence for a minute then his smirk grew and I saw a spark in his eye "Kick his ass." I hummed at his words liking the thought of getting to hurt him at my liking. "That is all, Hidan take her to the training ground outside the base in the field. Dismissed." Hidan just snickered and said "Yes Leader-sama. Will fucking absolutely do."

With that the albino brute gave me a killer look, which was only returned twice as much. **'Bloody fucking rash bastard, he has no clue who he was messing with.**' The harsh voice echoed in my head. Hidan walked out of the room with me at his heels. "This is going to be sweet, too bad I can't bash your fucking brain in. I don't know why Leader-sama grown a liking to you, but when that liking wears off, I will be there." He turned to smirk at me and wiggled his eyebrows. He swayed happily from side to side almost hitting me in the head with his scythe balancing on his shoulder.

**_'Just wait and see, Hidan just wait and see.' _**I scoffed at his endless banter of how he could kill me if his precious 'Leader-sama' would only let him. "I will gut you like the pig you are and use your blood to give your soul to Jashin." He shuttered as we continued to walk. He kept talking about the different ways he would slaughter me, I guess it was his way of trying to psych me out. Well it didn't work, that's for sure.

We exited the cavern and the sun hit me for the first time since I met this organization, the Akatsuki. It slightly burned my eyes and skin, but I couldn't let that bother me when I was preparing for battle. It was like I became a different person completely, I was present in my own body but no longer in control of the blood thirsty thoughts that ran through my head. I glared at the tall man, cursing him to hell and back for his overly cocky demeanor.

We came upon a clearing, it was a field surrounded by trees and shrubs. Purposely to serve as a training ground. "Alright now let's get down to some fucking business." Hidan went to the far side and I stayed in where I stopped to observe the area. It wasn't as I thought it would be, the grass barley dying, due to the cold chill of the air. '_Yeah defiantly winter is on its way' _I remarked Pein's words. I crossed my arms and focused on what I should have been focusing on, the man who is set out to kill me. But to his remorse, he can't. **_'Stupid fool.'_**

He stopped in about fifteen paces and turned around to smirk at me. "Now here we are, nobody to disturb us, no one to witness any particular fucking tragedy." He chuckled. "What Leader-sama don't know won't hurt him." He set slid his scythe off his shoulder till the bottom of it hit the ground. "I can't wait to sink my scythe in your filthy flesh bitch." He looked at his weapon and examined it as if picturing it in his head. "Yes this madness can only be cured with you blood, you disgusting cunt."

**_Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. Twitch._** With every word he said I could feel my blood boil more and more. The pressure was rising and I felt as if I was going to explode, but oddly I had control over my body still. I placed one arm under my chest and held my other arms elbow. My voice was still my own as I spoke "J-just please don't be too harsh, I've never done this before….I don't think." My voice was shaking and my hand were trembling. '_This man was a monster compared to me, how could I possible ever try to fight him. Look at the size off his weapon. A three blade scythe. I don't even have a weapon.'_

He seemed surprised by my sudden plea, it showed on his face. He soon shook it off probably remembering the words that I didn't say to him, the other…person….other half said. He smirked "I won't fall for your dirty tricks bitch. I've seen it all, but this one I have to hand it to ya. The fake act is fucking great. Now since you amuse me so much I'll only do hand to hand combat." He threw his scythe in a bush behind him. Then turned back to face me "Prepare to die bitch."

He launched himself at lightning speed at my character. I shrieked to myself and closed my eyes hoping it would last too long or be that painful. I inhaled deeply waiting for contact, just waiting for something, but instead a noise filled with blood lust was heard. A deep growl was filled the air, a warning growl. I felt dizzy, like I was floating, my eyes still clamped shut, my hands I could feel them shaking. Then a burst of wind flew all around my, a cool breeze, I felt nothing, I was no longer scared or trembling.**_ "This is going to be fun indeed."_** The cold voice chuckled. I opened my eyes and I didn't see anything but the darkness once again. Everything was black, my whole being accepted the comforting nothingness.

* * *

**A/N: Hidan and the main character face off! What will happen? Will she die? Will she kick Hidan's butt like Pein wants her to?!**

**To be continued **

**As always review plz :3**


	9. Chapter 9 part 1

**A/N: this chapter I had to split into two parts because it was terribly long when I finished it. m(-_-)m I'm tired and my legs are numb from walking everywhere yesterday. AANNND I have to move before All Hallows Eve comes by. I will post as much as possible in the time I have. Sowwy if this is inconvenient to you. :/ it sucks for meh too.**

**Warning: there is foul language and a slight bit of gore in this chapter so if you have a bloodthirsty and vivid imagination go ahead and read on, but if not...ehh its up for you to read.**

* * *

Ch. 9

I said before the emptiness of the black gaping hole was timeless. All I could do was float and wait for something to happen. It wasn't dry like air, but it wasn't like wet like water, the only thing I saw was the absence of color. The absence of life all together surrounded me. I didn't exist, or was I the only thing that existed here. Again, I couldn't fight it, I didn't even know how, or where to start. I just embraced this feeling of oblivion. Anything and everything that once was seemed nonexistent in this place. All the very little I knew about the world I just left, was gone.

I went from feeling nothing to feeling tingling everywhere, the mass that was me was vibrating. I slowly starting breathing harder and harder, now panting bitterly. My body accumulating from my head slowly grasping the animation of my toes. There was a sensation in my head, slowly draining to my now existing tongue, it was hate, pure hate and disgust. It tasted bitter. My body still in motion vibrating all over, my arms now getting feeling were numb, my torso rising and lifting with my deep breaths, my legs bent at the knees to balance my weight, my feet flat on the ground. My vision was still all black, but now I felt my body. Embracing the sudden change I shifted my eyes, only to figure out I was hold something in both hands.

My eyes shot open only burning at the sight. Blood. Blood everywhere. All across the training field. I did a mental check and I felt no pain, it wasn't my blood that was painted across the ground no, it was **_his_**. There was bits and pieces of what once was the man Hidan scattered everywhere. The air smelt sharp and had a metallic edge. The field that was once a dull green was now painted red with the blood of Hidan. No recognizable body parts were seen, all torn to shreds. The grass now spoiled and trees now tainted, the air now toxic, with all that was the albino man.

My breath was sharper than before and now filled with fear. My head throbbed, my ears buzzing **_'What a beautiful tragedy indeed.'_** I flinched at the sight. The voice echoed in my head over and over until it turned into a ringing noise. The ringing got louder before it started to dull out, only to be replaced with curses and swears from a familiar voice. I jerked to look in the direction it was coming from wondering how Hidan could have been still been able to speak. There was no one there.

"Down here you stupid bitch! Once I get my body back I will show no mercy on your damned soul, cuntface." I jumped at the words that were aimed at me. I didn't see his body, I was confused. Then it hit me…. I shifted my left eye slowly to find out what I was holding. I gulped as my eyes trailed down my arm, it too was soaked with blood and bits of flesh. I started to shake again. I bit my lip as my eyes to my wrist. I exhaled a long-awaited breath. With that breath I gathered the courage to stretch my gaze a little further.

I screamed. With all the life I had in me I screamed in my hand was a detached head of the once towering man named Hidan. In my hand I held his red stained hair, from his lips blood leaked out as he spit out more insults. I yelled until I had no breath left in me, until my lungs burned for air.

My mind started racing. On instinct I started to run, forgetting about my situation I ran for my life. I didn't know where I was going but I needed to distance myself from that place. My fists gripped tight, my legs extended one after the other. My head throbbing, heart racing I took off as fast as my thin legs could take me. My breath was shallow and rigged. Hidan's head left forgotten in my hand until I went to change my direction and I felt the sticky wet strands of hair whip my arm. I gagged and instinctively threw his head, no caring where it landed. "I'll get you for this you fucking bitch!" his voice bounced off the trees.

I pushed forward with even more speed, going faster and faster with each step. I huffed and puffed and kept on. I ran and ran with every ounce of strength I had. I didn't care where I ended up, I just needed to get away. My vision started to blur, my legs and arms went numb awhile back but I kept going. Then sun had set but I kept going, not daring to stop.

For one day and two nights I ran without rest. I didn't stop_, 'I couldn't stop, not this time, this time I will keep going until my bare feet bleed, till my legs collapse from fatigue and then I'll crawl, they won't get me this time. I won't go back! I will never go back there!'_ My voice echoed in my head. I felt this before, this horrifying instinct to run for my life, I was blinded by past emotions, that's all that kept me going. I didn't falter at my thoughts, and not wasting any effort on thinking of what those thoughts were talking about. It was then I began to hear running water.

_'Water! I can wash the disgusting blood off my arms now!'_ I pushed onward to the source. It was a narrow yet rugged river with sharp rocks scattered about. The trees cleared up on either sides leaving the green grass to glow in the shinning sun. I was then when fatigue started to set in. I lazily walked up to the cooling liquid and dropped to my knees next to it. I sighed loudly and looked into the reflection I made.

I pulled back scared of what I saw, my face for the first time. It was covered in dirt and dried blood. My hair was dark and greasy from not being washed. I landed on my butt. I blinked a few times before I forced myself to crawl back to the river and kneel over the water. I lingered on my reflection once more before shaking my head and continuing my previous intended actions. I roughly dipped my arms into the water scrubbing them with such force they turned red, it was hard to tell what the dried blood was and what my skin was. I began to wash-off my face getting what I could off without harming myself too much. I grunted at my actions, not caring if anyone heard.

It was then I heard from across the river, bushes shaking. I looked up my hair wet, dripping in front of my face, leaning over the water closer in curiosity. A big white mass shot from the bushes and growled, startling me. I fell into the raging waters and was swept away by the current. I shot up out of the stream keeping my head up as best as I could. It was wasted effort as rocks started colliding with my already worn out body. My bandages that was wrapped around my chest and back made it quite difficult to move in the water.

My luck worsened as I struck another rock, my back smacked into it making me yell out in pain, my mouth filed with water. The liquid that was once blue now turned red. I struggled to get to a boulder that was big enough to hold onto. Eyeing my prize, I ran into it with my side and managed to grip it with my cold wet fingers. The sound of roaring rapids clashed with the sound of barking and people yelling. My eyes burned from the water, my body shook with what little adrenaline it had left.

I dragged myself onto the rock my stomach, now on the rock, I could see the white mass barking, and it met my eyes as if it was trying to tell me something. It was a dog, a freakishly big dog, and he wasn't alone. I blinked a few more times to clear my vision to only see three humanoid blobs approach the animal. One looked like a tannish pineapple, another like a dark blue mushroom, and the other one look slightly like an animal but walked on two legs.

I groaned loudly at the voices now getting louder as they approached. I closed my eyes, my ear were filled with water and I couldn't make out what they were saying. My eyes started to flutter shut, I struggled to keep them open. **"Stupid fucking mutt." **I mumbled to myself. My tired body was about to give up. I felt something warm touch the back of my neck. I didn't bother to fight it, knowing that it would win. I felt it pull lightly on the collar of my shirt and I automatically let go of what was my life line moments earlier. I felt the fabric rip as I was drug threw the rapids. Then I felt the warmth grab my body closer trying to get a better grip on my immobile form.

I was awake still but I wasn't registering what was happening around me. I wasn't in the water anymore, that I knew because nothing but the warming sun was in my view, until it was blocked by a shadow. It was the animal like character trying to talk to me, but I couldn't comprehend what it was saying. It was just jumbled and pieces of words bouncing all around as the voices continued on. "Ughh. Mph. mmub." My words slurred and came out as groans.

My eyes half closed, my body cold and numb. I inhaled only to choke on the air that burned my lungs. I shot up and turned my left as fluid escaped my lungs into my hand. It was blood. I groaned one more time before I turned over on my back again to see my eyes finally adjusting to the blurry objects around me. The people surrounded me observing me on the ground, they looked like trees as they stood there and watched. "A-a-are you alright?" said a timid yet gentle voice. The figures now becoming a humanoid form, the dark blue mushroom turned out to be a small fare skinned girl with a cream-colored hooded-jacket staring at me with pale white eyes. She stood on my right with a worried expression.

I propped myself up on my left arm to reply but was shoved back down by the large mass of fur licking my face. The dog jumped on top of me smothering me with its slobber. "Akamaru! Get off of her! Stop that!" It was soon yanked off me by the one who resembled an animal himself. He had red triangle marks upon his cheeks and had a grey jacket lined with black fur jacket across one of his shoulders, his hair was a brown mess and was slick from being wet. _'So he is the one who got me out of the water. 'His_ torso was bare, with the exception of his fish net shirt. He was now scolding his pet and looked blazing mad. **_'A very stupid fucking mutt indeed.' _**

* * *

**A/N: I decided to give her sometime outside the base... but how long will that last for! In the next part of this chapter you get to see a little more of her back story so follow this story if you wanna know :3 As always review so I know what ya tink!**


	10. Chapter 9 part 2

**A/N: here itsthe second part of the chapter. Hope ya'll enjoy. :3**

* * *

Ch. 9 part 2

The last person just stood there without saying anything. His glasses prevented me from seeing his eyes and his oversized sea-green jacket with a high collar that covered the other half of his face. His bushy dark brown hair moved slightly in the small breeze that made me shiver. He stood above my head and offered his hand to help me up. I took his hand after contemplating about it for a minute. He helped me up only to have me stumble as I tried to straighten my back. I saw that where I once laid was covered in blood.

That had my furrowing my eyebrows….. '_The bandages!' _I rapidly pushed myself away from the stoic man and lifted up my heavily drenched shirt in a panic. A sharp pain went through me, making me fall on my knees. My shirt now raised up slightly, the wraps were soaked with blood and water. The timid girl rushed to my side, hands going onto my back making me hiss in pain. "W-what happened? Why are y-you injured?" she said. I grinded my teeth together and replied harshly "I don't know." That gave me uncertain looks from the gang.

"Who are you?" the man who hid behind the sunglasses demanded. "I don't know." I choked out. "Then where are you from?" the boy with the red marked cheeks said as he approached. "I…I …don't know." I hung my head in shame. My mind was riddled with thoughts if I should tell them about the people I ran into when I first woke up, the Akatsuki. I decided it would be for another time to discuss.

"Akamaru smelled blood and ran out to find you. He said that he is sorry for startling you and that you reeked of fear and dirt. Why are you covered in blood that is and isn't yours?" He eyed me closely. I shifted away from him, trying to back away from his narrow eyes.

"I don't sense you have any chakra, and you are injured, you obviously don't have any weapons. Therefore you aren't a nin nor considered threat. Because of that we will help you and take you to the nearest village of Konohagakure." The tallest of them spoke with a strong voice making me jump, I wasn't expecting him to speak. He nodded then walked away without another word. The others just looked at him and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Shino is right that you don't seem dangerous, but I do have a few more questions to ask you. The Hokage will want to know about her, but we need to get you cleaned up before you pass out or something. I'm sure Hinata wouldn't mind patching you up. Right Hinata?" he flashed a toothy grin. "R-right." She said a little louder than her earlier timid voice.

"ahh!" I bit my lip as she put pressure on my back. My body screamed as I pushed myself up and pushed away from the white eyed girl. "Here l-l-let me help you w-w-ith that." She guided me to a rock that stood out of the ground. "Thank you." I said in-between my teeth. "What happened to you?" I felt a wave of heat go throughout my body. I stopped and raised my hands and started to bash my head with my fists "I don't remember! I can't remember**! I must not remember!" **my voiced changed into innocent banter into a low growl.

That ended me with a surprised and cautious look from the blue hair girl and the one with the glasses just had a blank stare. My hands now having a death grip on my hair, "Its f-f-f-fine you don't have to push yourself." She grabbed my hands from my head. I just realized what I was doing and retreated my hands. _'What was that?'_ I eyed the rock up ahead of me, sighing when I got to it and I sat down. I exhaled loudly and coughed up another hand full of blood.

"Let m-me tend to your wounds." I didn't refuse her, knowing I hadn't a chance to rewrap them myself with no supplies or any medical background…. That I knew of. I just sat there as she ripped my somewhat dry shirt off my body. "That's a lot of blood, I'm surprised you haven't passed out by now having no chakra. I bet Kiba-kun would even been at least dizzy by now." She motioned to the animal like body that was sitting on the ground next to the white ball of fur.

"I'm Hyuga Hinata, by the way. That's Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino." She pointed to all as she spoke their names. "And the dog nin is Kiba's, his name is Akamaru." I nodded taking in the new information. I flinched when she started to unwrap the bandages around my torso. I just watched the others as she continued as I tried not to concentrate on the pain. The one called Shino stood by a tree and was overlooking the other side of the river where I fell in no doubt _'Probably wondering where I came from.'_

Bored, I switch my gaze to the dog and he and his owner were playing in the grass. I watched them interact with each other until I felt something burning on my back. It hurt a hundred times worse than hitting the rock in the water. "W-What?" I silently screamed in agony and curled up into a ball covering my now exposed chest, falling off the rock. "W-What's happening? All I did is put medicine on you back to fight the infection."

My whole body screamed with me, I inhaled and subsided pain disappeared as did my control over my body once again. **"Fool this body is…. allergic to all medicines made by another, and rejects all chakra healing abilities from others."** My throat hissed. My eyes bulged, my skin felt tight, constricting as I got off the ground and sat upon the rock once again. I shakily sat back down on the rock calming myself. **"Just wash off the wounds and wrap them back up if you don't mind." **The last bit was sharp and full of hatred and tastes bitter in my mouth.

I despised how I couldn't immediately apologize to the Hinata who was just trying to help me. _'I hope she doesn't hate me how. Why did that happen? I was allergic to all types of medicine?….Made by another? And healing abilities? I just didn't know what to think anymore.'_ My thoughts ended with a sigh.

* * *

**A/N: sooooaap. what do you tink about the entre of team 8 in the story? review and let meh know!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I decided to put a different POV in this chapter I hope you enjoy!**

**Here is Hinata's view of the story!**

* * *

Ch 10

Hinata's pov

I undid the blood-soaked bandages as carefully as I could. There was a lot of blood, and I knew she was in a lot of intense pain. Her body was cold to the touch and extremely pale. She sat up as straight as she could, to help comply as much as she could. I wondered what was under these wrappings that could bleed this much. I also applauded her for keeping her consciousness while in this condition.

_'Who ever fixed her up knew what they were doing.'_ I finished unwrapping the bandage and almost gasped. I covered my mouth to keep quiet. At her thin form, her shoulder blades and spine were visible, but that wasn't the shocking part. There were two very deep gashed next to each shoulder-blade that were so deep it almost reached the white bone underneath bone. They were fiery red and the blood dripping all down her back made me shiver. A slight infection was spreading from the top of both lacerations. I gazed at them trying to figure out what could cause such a wound.

I gulped and made a mental note that this girl was truly remarkable to be able to move as she did. I shook my thoughts away and went back to helping the pale girl. I reached into my bag and got the medical supplies necessary to treat her wounds. I took ointment and placed into my hand to rub on her back to keep the infection down. I placed my hand on her back to only have her flinch away and silently scram in pain.

I was instantly worried I didn't know what I did wrong. I retraced my steps in my mind trying to figure out what I did wrong, but got no avail. "W-What?" she fell of the rock and instinctively went into a ball covering her exposed chest. "W-What's happening? All I did is put medicine on you back to fight the infection." I rushed to her side to help her but only to have her give me an evil look. **"Fool this body is…. allergic to all medicines made by another, and it rejects all chakra healing abilities from others." **She spat with a strong dark voice, it was almost demonic**. **I moved back at her sudden change in character.

I went back to my position behind the rock as she got up and sat back down. . **"Just wash off the wounds and wrap them back up if you don't mind."** I did what I told, not was wanting to hurt the girl anymore. A violent tremor went up my spine making me tremble. It wasn't only her voice that scared me, it was her newly seen body that scared me. It was now covered in hundreds of deep big thick scars. Her arms, neck, and back littered with various sizes of pink tissue. Her form now thinner than before, her ribs stuck out I could count every one of them.

She didn't seem to notice, but I surly did. I glanced to see my teammates that appeared not to even recognize what was happening, which looked odd to me. She fell and screamed and they didn't even seem to notice the scene that played out before them. This girl was odd and nerve-wracking. I continued to wash the blood off her back. Her body slowly transformed back into what it was before, no markings, no more scars, no more protruding ribs, nothing. She shuddered at the contact of the cool cloth I used to bathe her back.

I decided to ignore this matter and just report it to the Hokage when we got back into town. I had many questions I wanted ask, but I refused to question her when I could tell that she herself didn't understand it either. What she didn't know is that when she fell in the river that I used my Byakugan to examine her before Kiba dove into save her from the rapids. I didn't see any sign of this, she seemed like an average citizen that was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I now knew she was more than that now, but how much did she even know about herself?

* * *

My POV

After my little outburst and I got on the rock, I got control over my body back. I trembled slightly at the cool cloth making my skin colder than it already was. I got goose bumps all over, and my hair stood up on my arms. I only felt a wave electricity go through my body, no more pain. I felt odd, like someone was watching me intently.

Hinata finished patching me up, and I stood and felt better with the fresh bandages on my skin. I felt clean and refreshed. I stretched my arms and I noticed Hinata looking at them with confused eyes. "What are you looking at?" I questioned. "u-u-um….n-nothing." she blushed and looked away immediately.

"It's j-just that you shouldn't stretch too much, you w-will open your wounds even more." She walked away after I put my arms down. "Ohh thanks." I whispered and she left to go talk to Kiba.

I stood there and walked back up to the water. I felt a presence behind me, I jerked my head and jumped to the side avoiding the river. It was Shino. "Oh hey, you startled me." He only nodded. I turned back to gaze at the water that nearly had killed me moments before. I looked at the deadly blue substance taking every bend of water and slippery stone in my head, imprinting it in my memory.

I felt the air shift slightly and a felt something crawling on my foot. At first I tensed at the new feeling, then bent over to see what caused the feeling. There wasn't anything there. I shook my head and turned around to see if Hinata was done talking to Kiba.

I was interrupted, as soon as I turned around I was face to face with Shino. I backed up a little from the sudden closeness. "Looking for this?" he raised his hand with his index finger extended and on that finger was a blue-green dragon fly. My eye widened at the Blue eyed bug. A slight grin spread across my lips as my face got close to the insect. "A Blue-eyed skimmer." He mumbled. I slowly reached up to touch the dragon-fly, I barely touched its wing before it flew at my face

I jerked my head backwards and closed on instinct and felt something tickle my nose. I opened my eyes to see the wings of the blue skimmer on either side of my nose, behind those clear wings I saw Kiba and Hinata approaching towards us. My eyes started to water trying my hardest not to sneeze so I didn't disturb my new friend. I failed horribly as I was broke from my focus from getting pushed by a strong but fluffy body, I took a step forward and sneezed. It sounded like a high-pitched mouse squeaking. The sudden noise made Kiba and Hinata stop in their tracks and everyone just stared at me with a face asking if I just made that noise.

"Was….was that you?" Kiba say loudly almost laughing. I could tell he wanted to bust his gut with laughter waiting for an answer before doing so, but he didn't get a reply from me. Hinata just scolded Kiba with a stern look. Then quickly turned to me with a gentle smile. I felt the fatigue of the long run before catching up to me and I stumbled a bit. "The mouse girl seems to be getting weary, because of that we must leave immediately." I looked up and I watched as Shino turned around and started to gather his pack. **Twitch.**

"But I want to stay here for a bit longer, it's peaceful here and…." Kiba protested. "The Hokage should know about this girl immediately. She will want to know about this girl that is injured and who doesn't know who she is. I said we are leaving so let's go." His voice was bold and demanding. Kiba's head just fell and he sighed I defeat. **_'She?'_**

I took a few steps forward and my legs buckled. "Shit." The word escaped my mouth as I hit the ground. Akamaru was right by my side in a blink of an eye. He stared at me and whined. "No Akamaru she is capable herself." Kiba pulled the dogs fur around his neck, "Come on boy." But Akamaru wouldn't budge. Instead he dipped his head and rested his nose on my shoulder. I froze not knowing what to do. "Fine have it your way, stubborn dog." Kiba huffed. The dong happily bounced around after hearing his master's approval.

I looked at the ground wondering what they were talking about. That was until I was lifted up in the air by my waist. I squeaked in protest. "What!" I wiggled in the persons grip. Then I was set down on Akamaru's back. The dog soft fur was warm and like a cloud. "Don't you eat anything? You're lighter than a feather." Kiba complained. I looked down at his question, realizing he was right. I really didn't eat anything since I've ben…alive?... "Akamaru insisted you ride on his back. He says it's the least he can do." He climbed on the dog behind me and Hinata was ready to go on our left, as was Shino on our right.

I didn't bother and fight the kind gesture because I knew if the walk was long, I wouldn't have been able to make it on my own. I just gripped the dog's fur lightly, being careful not to pull it and relaxed. My eyes started to get heavy, as was my body. I slumped forward more and more with every step Akamaru took until my forehead was on the back of the dog's neck. The wind blew and I shivered and my still wet clothes. I felt something shift behind me I tensed on instinct. Then something heavy was placed around my shoulders, it was warm and had fuzzy stuff tickling my neck. "Here take this and lean back, your wounds won't heal right if you keep leaning forward like that." He gently pulled me back into his chest and wrapped his arms in front of to hold me in place.

I mumbled something but I didn't know what. I didn't care either. All I know was that I was getting warm. "Geez girl you're colder than death itself. Why didn't you say anything?" He said by my ear." I could hear his heartbeat, it soothing me I closed my eyes and relaxed again letting all the tension in my muscles go**. "If you only knew."** Was all I said until I let the darkness takeover, once again.

* * *

**A/N: how did you like it? :3 There might be other POv's in the later chapters, who knows? I've been running slightly behind on schedule with writing this but I'm posting as soon as I finish each chapter so if there are any minor spelling errors or mistakes I apologize but tell meh so I can fix them asap! As always review so I can get motivated to write more! **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I've been writing as much as I can lately sowwy for no posting, but I'm at least trying! Here is the next chapter! :3**

* * *

Ch. 11

**Back at the base:**

_Kakzu, Pein, and Tobi were gathered with the remains of Hidan's severed head and body in the chamber room._

"How in the hell did this happen, un?" Deidara mumbled to himself as he entered upon request into the meeting room. "Hindan-sempi said that Akahana-chan ripped Hidan apart? Tobi don't see how she could do that but Akahana-chan also escaped? Tobi misses his Aki-chan." Tobi replied bouncing on one foot around Hidan's head as to mock him. Kakzu just sighed as he worked on pulling the pieces of Hidan's body back together in Pein's orders.

Deidara watched and smirked at the headless man. "You deserved it, yeah." He snickered. "Shut the fuck you, you, pansy ass freak!" the head bounced on the floor with his rant. "You're calling me the freak look at yourself, un!" the blonde man's face was now red. "When Kakzu gets my body back together I'm going to show you how it fucking feels!" the bouncing head now was standing up trying to look threatening, glaring daggers at the red faced blonde. Pein cleared his throat silencing the room.

"Before the interruption I was going to agree with Tobi, It would be improbable for that small girl to do this kind of damage. Though if what Hidan says is true, than we have a much more urgency to find her. Deidara did you locate this girl with your clay birds?" Pein said while pacing, ignoring the fact that Hidan was bickering in the background. "Yes Leader-sama" Deidara bowed and continued on his report. "I sent them. They found her quite a ways away in Fire Country near Kohona, yeah." He rose and met his leader's eyes.

"She made it that far with such little time…. Then there must be more to her than I first thought." Pein faced away from his pupils and walked to back of the room. "Leader-sama." Deidara spoke up. "Yes Deidara." Pein stopped still facing away. "She wasn't alone, un."

* * *

My pov

I drifted away letting my fatigue get the better of me, that's the last thing I knew, but now all I knew that I was highly uncomfortable. My body hurt and my back burned with every breath. I kept my breathing as shallow as possible and twitched all of my fingers and toes to see if I could feel them. After confirming that I was in control of my body I opened my eyes only to be met with a burning white light.

The white light was met with a growl from my throat. It burned almost as much as my back. I clenched my fists and gripping a cool fabric. I shot up and forced my eyes to focus and observed where I was. I jumped up landing in my knees in a crouching position. My muscles screamed in protest, I ignored their request. The only thing that I knew is my mind screaming **_'Danger! Danger!'_** my blood now pumping I realized that I was in an all-white room with various things neatly put about.

**_'It's a hospital. They must had admitted you while you slept. Weak fool, now you have to escape. They can't help you here. It will only delay your recovery. Get out now.' _**I didn't have time to hesitate or think about the dark voices reasoning because I could hear footsteps coming towards the room, echoing off the walls. I moved frantically yet stealthy to find an exit**_. 'The window you fool.'_** I looked down out of the window and found that I was only on the second story**_. 'Jump. Jump. Jump! JUMP!'_** at the last word I opened the window and landed on my feet gracefully barely making a 'thump!'

I raced to the nearest ally way so I wouldn't attract attention to myself. I breathed heavily realizing what I just did. I could still see the window I leapt out of from where I stood. _'How did I? …._ **_Enough! You need to get away from here as fast as you can or else they will force you to do things. Remember, when you were forced to do things you didn't like.'_**

My head throbbed I gripped my head. Flashes of a dark room appeared, I could smell a musty damp room with a heavy smog of blood hanging in the air. I heard a deep evil chuckle and a shadow of a man with a shiny medal object in his hand. I felt pain. Horrible, horrible pain throughout my body. Pain and fear, I started to shake and quiver upon the earth where I stood. My vision blurred with every flash, each flash brought the same shadow man with something different in his hand each time, ranging from a nine tailed whips of different lengths to a lead sprinkler. With every flash I could feel my body being restrained in different way, the ties biting into my skin painfully each time. The images moved faster and faster until I collapsed onto the ground panting.

I felt something warm under my nose, I reached up and it was liquid. I pulled my hand up to see it was blood. "What! Where did she go!" I heard a woman scream_. 'That's my que.'_ I  
wiped my nose and groggily stood on my own two feet, using the wall as leverage. I pushed myself up and away I went. I shifted from alleyway to alleyway trying my best not to be seen. I would hide in the shadows until it was clear and shift myself silently into the closest hiding spot. I had no clue where I was going but I only had one way to find out.

I was currently kneeling behind a barrel eyeing my next destination. I had no clue where I was going but I only had one way to find out. I readied myself to shoot to the next hiding spot only to jump at a voice behind me. "My, my, my look what we have here." I quickly turned around to land a blow to whoever found me out, but I was too slow. The man caught my wrist only millimeters from his face. "Looks like somebody had an unexpected early release from the hospital now did they." His face was half covered in a black mask with only one eye showing. He had unruly silver like hair that spiked in all directions, and a head band that was crooked.

"You're pretty fast for an average citizen." He gripped my wrist tighter bringing my attention back to him. "At least I had a legitimate reason for being late today." I could tell he was smiling by his one eye making a u shape. I frowned at his unusual manner. "Let me go." I spat threw my teeth glaring daggers at the silver hair man. "I can't do that, now can I? You escaped from the hospital I presume." I didn't reply to the obvious accusations he was making. "I can tell because you're still wearing the hospital's clothing" I gulped, I hadn't even noticed my change of attire until he said something. "And by the noise coming from the hospital. I bet they are going to have a wonderful welcome back party just for you."

"I can't go back!" I whined. His face looked puzzled so I answered "You don't understand I can't stay here." His face got close just a few inches away from my face examining every movement I made. "And why is that." I moved back away from him as much as I could only hitting my head on the barrel behind me. "Because…. Because ….b-cause….because….** He will get me again**." I hissed at him. I gasped and put my free hand over my mouth. "Interesting." Was all he said before letting go of my hand and backed away from me.

I froze in shock. "What?" was all I said before he offered a hand to help me up. I hesitated for a few moments, he smiled once again with his eye and that made me accept his offer. He pulled me up and threw me over his shoulder, carrying me. I fought against this action only to have him grip hard around my waist to get me to stay still. He jumped up in the air and headed back to where I just came from. I fought with all my might trying to get loose "No. let me go. No. No. No. **NO!**" I screeched. I didn't care if anyone heard me, I needed to get away from this man. I threw punches at his back and kicked his torso. I felt a shock wave go through my body before I went limp.

"This is inly for your own wellbeing." He said with a smooth voice. I couldn't feel my arms or legs at all. "It's only temporary you will get feeling back around the time we will get there, so enjoy the ride in the meantime." I growled. "You **fucking bastard** do you know what you've even done. You've **killed us all!**" The growl that was once mine became a deep threatening snarl. I felt a pain in my head and I stared to cough, more blood spewed out of my mouth. "Damn it." Was all I got to say before I passed out.

* * *

**A/N: Here is a slightly more inside the mind of the main character Akahana-chan. She has gotten minor flashbacks of her past. Who was it the man? Why was he punishing her? What did she do to deserve it? Where was she? How did she escape?**

**As always, review! **


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sowwy for the late chapter, I've been busy with moving 1,000 miles away from where I once was but now I'm back. :3 I just recently finished this chapter and excuse any mistakes I've might have made because I wrote this in a rush. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ch. 12

I woke up in a daze. I was back in the same white room, but it wasn't as bright. I tried to move, but something connected to my left had prevented me to do so. I grumbled, I looked to see I was bound to the edge of the bed. "Fuck." I sighed.

I quietly shifted and squatted around the cuff that prevented me from escaping again. I had my legs on either side of the chain linked cuff, and my knees bent. I gripped the chain with my right hand and started to pull with all of my weight. That didn't seem to be working so I shimmied to have half of my feet hanging off the hospital bed and the balls of my feet implanted into the mattress.

I attempted to pull the edge of the bed apart, but with no prevail. I huffed, in frustration I let my right hand go and started pulling my left arm. I felt my wrist pull out of place, I loosened my grip and it slid back into place. I inhaled and yanked once more. I didn't care if I dislocated my wrist, I needed to get out. The metal of the cuff biting into my skin, my wrist being torn from the bone, the more I pulled it seemed the more the cuff shrank.

I sighed obnoxiously and let my legs go limp. I fell gracefully doing a front flip and landing on my butt onto the floor. I didn't bother getting up. The coolness of the tile floor soothed me. My wrist started to throb and burn while it hung loosely in the air. I slouched until half of my back was on the floor, and half was sitting up. My hospital shirt slip up and the cool air hit my exposed skin, I smirked as the goose bumps ran throughout my body. My left arm was high up in the air still chained to the bed, now red.

It wasn't long before I heard footstep approaching. I just mumbled under my breath, the smirk still plastered on my face. The footsteps paused for a moment and hushed voices. I didn't bother to hear what they were saying because I was stuck here for the time being no matter what. I just relaxed on the floor as long as I could, knowing that I was in for a hell of a 'welcoming party' as that silvered haired nitwit said.

I slightly gazed to the door once I head the door handle clanking a bit and unlock. I paid no attention to the person who walked in and stared at the wall in front of me, I was trying to will it to blow up, but got no avail. **_'Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Be careful of what you wish for my dear.' _** It snickered. Then my exploding thoughts were interrupted by the attendant's voice clearing her throat. I made no indication that I was listening.

"Hello, my name is Shizune. I will be taking care of you from now on, because of your attempt to escape we had to take proper procedures. I hope you don't mind." I could literally feel her smile in her voice, to be honest it creeped me out a bit. I shuttered inward and let out a sigh. "I was wondering how your wounds were doing. Hinata informed me of them and how you reacted to the medicine, so I had the nurses leave it be for the time being. I had a few questions to ask you. Would you mind showing me them?"

I growled. "I don't know how I got them they were just there when I woke up, so if you're expecting a full explanation don't bother." I spat. I was getting annoyed about people asking me about them. "How about showing me them, maybe if I examine them I can't find out how you received your injuries." I stared at her for the first time in our conversation.

This was a small women with short shoulder length black hair wearing a long bluish-black kimono. I just glared at her wondering if I should trust her or not. In the end I figured that it would help me get out of this place faster if I corporate. I sighed, "Let's get it over with."

The woman smiled softly then helped me up and removed my clothing over my head keeping my wrist still attached to the hospital bed. I shivered at the cold air hitting my now bare skin. She unwrapped the bandages then gasped. I tensed "What? What is it?" I got furious when she made such a rude noise looking at something I have yet to see myself. "Answer me!" I spat.

"It's n-nothing that I can't handle. I was just wondering with these wounds how you are moving around so freely. I can almost see you bare bones with how deep a few of these gashes are. Even a trained shinobi would be on the ground in pain. Anyways you must be cleaned up, you are going to see the Hokage as soon as I finish tending to your injury. I assure that we mean no harm so no need to try and escape again." That smile she has started to get on my nerves.

I didn't think much of what she said. _'My wounds couldn't be that bad, I mean I can barely feel them anymore. A trained Shinobi? Yeah right.'_ I scoffed inside my head, letting a slight "tck." Leave my lips. Shizune washed my back and then re-wrapped my torso with an expert hand, making it more comfortable than what I had on before. Once I had my shirt back on, I shivered once again when the cloth touched my skin.

"Once you had a few days rest and you wounds start to heal, I'm sure I'll be able to release you." She lead me to the bed but I was reluctant to sit back on that unruly thing, I did what I was told but not without her knowing I didn't like the thing. I had a scowl written on my face as I climbed on it. She continued to talk. "But before all of that I'll go tell the Hokage that you are presentable." She lightly bowed and exited the room. I relaxed on the floor once again, finding it way more comfortable than the bed she insisted I lay on. My arm once again hanging in the air, the swelling went down but it was still red and sore.

I sat there for a while before I heard a knock at the door. I grunted at the sudden noise and entered Shizune and a large breasted woman with waist-length blonde hair and a grass-green haori behind her was the man who carried me back here unwillingly. I growled at the sight of the silver-haired old man. The blonde woman just questioned my actions but then realized what I was growling at when she looked over her shoulder. She smirked, "That's not the way to greet you Hokage now is it?" she approached me, I sat still on the floor.

My head started to pound, my eyes throbbed. I started to shake my head trying to get rid of the feeling. "Aaagh!" I grunted. My right hand held my head grabbing a fist full of hair. The Hokage leaned down immediately to see what was wrong as did Shizune. "What's wrong with her Tsunade? Why'd she suddenly…." I heard Shizune's voice. "I don't know but I'd rather her be on the bed so I can fully examine her."

Before I could protest I felt all too familiar arms lift me up onto the bed, I tried to roll off but was forced back down by and iron grip on my shoulder. "Stay." Was all it said and I listened. I couldn't sit still and kept struggling. "Do you mind? Stop moving so I can figure out what is wrong with you." I didn't get to see who was talking thanks to my blurry eyesight. I started to see black and red spots I'm my blurred vision. I fought it not wanted to black out again, but I failed. I was swimming in darkness once again.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said I aplomigize about not uploading a chapter sooner. But now she meets the Hokage! Will Tsunade be able to figure out why she keeps blacking out?... find out in the next chapter! 0.o**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: This chapter is the start of everything coming together. Just read, you'll see. that rhymed! what a crime! lmao sowwy. :p I couldn't help mehself. **

* * *

Ch. 13

I was in the dark, lost, numb, and alone. I could feel myself floating into nothingness. I was just there, nothing else existed but my consciousness. That was all that existed until I saw a white light. At first I was startled because it was the first time I saw something while in this state other than the dark, but I grew curious. I willed myself to get closer to the little white speck. It was like the white light I saw before but much, much smaller. As I grew closer the light got brighter.

I felt it in my reach and I willed myself to touch the spec. As soon as I touched it the light went out. It was dark once again, I felt saddened from scaring the light away. It was after that thought that the light from my hand exploded into something, and it consumed me. I shut my eyes expecting to feel pain, or at least something. My eyelids were squeezed tight, but once I saw light through them they loosened. Then I heard noise, it was laughter. My eyes shot open, and a scene played out before me.

I was in a fairly nice sized room with traditional paper walls and there were two people sitting down at a table smiling happily together. One was an old man dressed in red and white, the other a small child with long shaggy hair that touched the floor where she sat. Her smile was so sweet and innocent it made me feel a warming feeling on the inside. They seemed to not notice my presence.

**_'The Third Hokage. He was a great respectable man, the only one that I approved of, he helped you when you were younger, before you left this village on your own quest. You were an orphan, you parents were brutally murdered, ke ke. You been traveling on your own since you were three years old. A capable child at that, you were smart and quick-witted. You never stayed in a town long enough for others to ask questions. That was until you reached_** **_Konohagakure. This man brought you under his wing willingly acting as your own blood and flesh. If that doesn't hit a cord in your memories I don't know what will, but in time you will learn what you TRULY ARE. '_**

I felt something warm fall down my cheeks. I just stared at the scene and remembering the feelings I had at the time. I felt so warm and happy on the inside._ 'Where did all that go?'_ The old man petted my head and said something in my ear that made me jump up and run out the room. He slowly got up and followed after me and stopped at the door way and looked back. He stared at where I stood like he could see me, he wore a saddened look on his face but with held a smile. The warming liquid on my checks grew fiercer.

It was then that I knew that I must regain my memories and who I was before all of this, I wanted to be that little child that I once was. The tears that rushed down my face abruptly stopped just as they once started. I balled my hands into fists. Then I felt dizzy, the room started to spin, leaving the last image of the Third Hokage to burn in my mind forever. "I will not ever forget, again. I promise you this." And then he was gone. My head spun more and more till I couldn't stand. The colors of the room mixed with the darkness of once before and made me feel like vomiting.

I staggered on my feet then fell to the clear flooring that was nothing but black, my surrounding area began to change once again into the dark. I was lost, again. I just sat there on my knees staring at the emptiness that held me up. My head throbbed again and again, but I refused to move my hands from their current position at me sides. I clenched my teeth baring the pain and inhaled sharply.

I fought back the throbbing until it became a dull ache. Then it clicked. Memories of the past came rushing through, every single one of them were of the Third Hokage, of him smiling and his gentle way towards me. I remembered the times we laughed together, the time we played in his office, the times we were at his secret training grounds, he taught me so much. But one memory stood out more than the rest.

I froze my mind on that once exact moment. The day that I left the only home I knew. The only place that I was welcomed with open arms.

_Flashback:_

_I was saddened but I refused to show it to anyone who bothered to say goodbye to me, which was only the Hokage. They pretty much kept my identity a secret here so I wouldn't be shunned from the village, every time someone asked about me the Third would always give them a look and they never asked about it again._

_It was a rainy day and I had to be only six or seven. I had a strange feeling that I had to leave the village hidden in the leaf, and I didn't know why. I and the Third discussed it many times and he finally agreed I should follow my instincts. Though all the conversations we had he never called me by a name, he only called me 'little one'. I found that nickname strange but also comforting in a way. _

_I sighed traveling my life span here in Kohana. "It was fun while it lasted, but now I must take my leave." I whispered into the small closet which the Third had set up as a room for me in the Hokage's tower. He never wanted me out of his sight if he could help it, he was over-protective in a good way. I looked back one last time to my room, burning the space into my mind one last time. _

_I had a tied my headband around my tiny childlike waist, having completed the academy training a while ago with the Hokage; he had it specially made for me. There was a small pocket on the backside of the headband which I could put a numerous amount of small objects, but currently I had no us for it._

_I stepped out of the closet, checking for anyone nearby like I did every time I left my closet, the coast was clear and out o went. Silently, like always not to make my presence known. I planned on leaving at night to conceal my departure. I headed the way opposite of the guarded gates and went into a tunnel that the Third showed me when I was younger, he told me "This is an escape route if any trouble was afoot you should never fight if possible, but make sure you are safe and head down this tunnel, little one. I would hate to see you get hurt in anyway." He smiled softly and patted my head._

_I shivered at the thought. I sighed and looked upon the village I was leaving. The stars so bright shining through the soft gray clouds that had a few tears themselves, as is crying from my departure. I gazed on it few a few more seconds inhaling the scent one last time. I didn't know if I as ever going to be able to come back, but I will miss this place in the meantime_

_I turned around to be surprised by a shadow I tensed, until I felt a familiar presence of the Third. He stepped out of the shadows and held out his arms. I gladly walked into them, this was the first and last hug I've ever experienced. It was so gentle yet so strong at the same time. I couldn't hold back anymore and let a tear from each eye fall. I closed my eyes and breathed in the Third's scent, never forgetting his smell, never forgetting his warmth. The warmth of a respected noble, loved one, of a father figure. _

_He wiped away the tears that escaped, "Now, now you can't be backing out now, little one. You must follow your heart, embrace your soul and feel you destiny. Don't ever forget that this town will always be here to aid you. Even when I am gone, little one, Konoha will always be here for you. You won't know it, but when the time comes you will come back home. Goodbye my little one, make way on your journey. I wish you luck." And with that he let me go. I shivered at the cold wind that blew, I opened my eyes to see him gone. I took a step forward and felt something poke my stomach, it wasn't sharp but it wasn't there before. _

_I lifted my shirt and found out that it was in the pocket of my headband. I pulled the object out and it was a silver chain with a silver charm on it, a star with vines wrapped around it and in the middle of that star was a purple gem. It was beautiful. I exhaled one more time to control my emotions. I tucked the chain back into the pocket and left the village of Konohagakure. Never to look back until the time has come._

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun DUUUN: so what did you think, a little glimpse of the past as you can say. At first I wasn't planning to add such a dramatic flashback but I thought it fit in the story to add to the suspense. Tell meh what you think of this chapter, and if I should add more like it? Review plz. 3**


End file.
